Nightmare Switch
by Danielle L.B
Summary: Freddy is calm, gentle, and feminine. He has a boyfriend, a new home, and a whole new set of friends...or so it appears after a body swap with a teenage girl. What's a child murderer to do?
1. Lola Cep

**Chapter One  
**_Lola Cep_

"Idon't know why you would choose this house. It's got bad history." Lola shuddered gazing up at the white house in front of her. She didn't know whether or not to laugh or cry. What? Did her parents think she didn't know about Freddy Krueger and all the evil that had dwelled under this very roof? And now it was _hers _to call home?

The strangely reserved students of her fourth period biology class had stared at her in terror and blanched when she told them she had just moved into the pleasant suburb of 1428 Elm Street. Evidently, it had earned itself a rather notorious reputation around Springwood. A small town who thrived on who was sleeping with whom and whose children were cutting class to smoke marijuana. The city still bore the deep running scars of the Freddy Krueger murders.

"No one will ever set foot in this house, and I was planning on throwing a big barbeque bash with Kurt." Lola sighed dejectedly. Kurt was the boy who had helped her open her jammed locker on her first day of school at Springwood High School and since then they had become inseparable. You could say they were something of an item.

From the corner of her eye (her driver's-ed teacher had always told her she had expert peripheral vision) she saw the roll of her mother's. Well, alright, maybe she was being a _tad_ melodramatic-since the alleged child murder was long dead and gone. But it didn't change history, and it certainly didn't stop the shivers from running up and down her spine knowing the floor he once walked upon, she now did too.

Her mother jogged up towards the front door, painted a tarnishing blue, and unlocked it. They had lived there for already a full week and her mother acted as though she had lived there forever. She loved Elm Street.

"Your boyfriend won't drop by just because of some old myth? Please." Her mother set the bag of groceries she was clutching down on the floor. "Or urban legend, whatever you kids are calling it these days? Nice boyfriend you got there. Here, take this to the kitchen and put it away would you?"

Huffing, Lola ignored the remark made at her new love interest, and tucked a lock of her dark ("it's dusty brown, not mousy") hair behind her ear and got to work.

"Where do these peaches go?" She asked. She could hear her mother, the neurotic interior decorator bustling around the living room which had all been recently renovated with what decor could have been picked out by Martha Stewart herself. Didn't change the child murderer factor for Lola.

"For God's sake, mother!" She snapped and her mom peered around the corner, her bottle-blonde hair in a frizzy poof around her sweaty face.

"What was that, Lo?"

"The peaches!"

"Oh, just store them in the storage cellar downstairs. They'll be great for my famous Easter pies."

Did she hear her mother correctly? No. She had just been told to go and put something in the cellar, in the _basement-_and that didn't seem like anything a sane person would bother to do, let alone a mother burden it upon her only daughter. Taking a deep breath, she made her way to the basement door.

It was an ordinary cellar. Dusty, below liveable room temperature...a pack rat's dream. She didn't know why she had been panicking with the thought of being down here.

_Screech_...

She stopped suddenly and released her hand from the railing. She shrieked as she skidded down the stairs, feet first, and landed with a thud. Cursing, she rubbed her backside where she had landed.

Where had that awful sound come from?! She chuckled. It was all mildly amusing when she stopped to think about it. How edgy she was, thumping down the stairs on her ass and losing it over nothing probably but a small mouse. Basements always amplified the quietest little house creaking's.

"What are you doing down there? I just asked you to take down the peaches." Her mother called from her perch on the leather couches that she took such pride and joy in, when anyone who was anyone in Springwood knew it was _faux_.

"Right. Just dropping off the peaches." Lola called up and dusted off her cardigan. She swore as she surveyed the mess she had made. The peaches had flung from her grasp when she had tripped down the stairs and smashed over the cement floor. Peaches and shards of glass littered the ground.

_Screech_...

That dreadful sound! Like long plastic fake-nails tearing down a blackboard and...Oh god it was coming straight from the furnace! She made a mental note to put a hiatus on watching horror flicks with Kurt. The aftershock was too terrifying for her. It made her jumpy about mere mice and have to sleep with the hem of her blanket wrapped around her feet.

"I'm not scared of you! I've dissected you in bio!" She hissed into the darkness.

Determined to face her fear, she stomped towards the furnace and kicked it. Kicked it hard. It groaned as it creaked open, a plume of dust coughing out upon open. She gasped.

Inside the furnace lay a bundle of rags, bound around an object of some sort. It could be _infested_ with rats.

"_Don't...be...scared, Lola_." She hissed to herself through clenched teeth. She got a firm grip around the rags, careful not to put pressure on its contents should it start squeaking and squirming at any moment, and pulled them out of the furnace, slamming the door with a bang and another cloud of dust.

She realized her heart was pounding like a drum, and wouldn't be surprised if it awoke the dead.

She plopped down on the ground. She thought of her old home in sunny California, her condo steps away from the beach and even closer to her favourite pizzerias and night clubs-where they didn't even ID you at sixteen, seventeen years old. Pure paradise, and no reason not to wear a bikini all day long. Now she was here in small town Springwood, Ohio where the greatest cause to celebrate was when the 5-theatre Cineplex expanded to a ten theatre. Here in the house of a deceased murderer- okay, so that part was _kind_ of cool.

The seventeen year old crossed her legs and carefully opened the bundle.

AH HA! She should have been much more scared. But somehow, not having a host of diseased rats leaping at her face made it much easier to stomach what the bundle of rags did contain.

_Awesome. _A grin slowly spread across her features.

A heavy faded brown leather glove..._with knives for fingers_. In her own hands...She remembered the kids at school telling her the elaborate and gory tales, each trying to outdo the other's. The craftsmanship that had been so carefully put into the construction of his instruments of torture. Fred Krueger's murder weapon in her very own hands. Evidence of years' worth of murders. So intriguing- just like a movie.

She shoved them in her pocket and tore up the stairs.

"Whoa Nelly! Is it that scary down there?" Her mother laughed, dusting off the DVD shelves.

"It's sweet down there. You know...year's worth of fascinating history." She said with a smug smile towards her mother's puzzled face, who had thought Lola had been terrified only moments ago. She_ lived_ to perplex her parents.

Lola couldn't settle down that night. She couldn't stop thinking about the glove stashed in her underwear drawer. All night she had examined it, weighing it, absentmindedly fingering the intricate hinges, the glinting blades...Her math assignment and the free verse she had to write in English long forgotten.

Smiling, she shuffled under the covers, blew a kiss towards a glamour webcam photo of Kurt, the beloved boyfriend, and snapped her eyes shut.

Wait. Hadn't she just drifted off to sleep?

Well then why was she walking alongside a graveyard? The very sight of graves chilled her to the marrow. Graves weren't just where the dead rested and the paranormal stalked. It brought killer zombies that lunged through clumps of dirt to be liberated and free to snack on people's innards. She was probably getting ideas from that _Night of the Living Dead _rip-off she and Kurt had watched on the Movie Channel...but she still didn't want to think about it. But of course, she _was_ dreaming.

_Just fabulous! I am having a bloody nightmare!_ Some blood-hungry zombie would jump out of his grave and eat her brains for lunch any moment.

She began singing out loud to put her mind off her worries. She was terrified. "Tainted Love...Oh oh oh oh tainted love. Now I know I've got to-_run away_, I've got to-get away..."

"Stop singing. You're awful." A deep and monstrously echoing voice bellowed from the shadows. It had to be a ghoul- you didn't need to take Horror Movies 101 to know that zombies couldn't talk. She was more scared of a pillow. True though, this ghoul had spice. She was totally off key.

"Touché. I guess I won't be auditioning for _American Idol _anytime soon."

"_What_?" The ghoul stepped out. But it wasn't a ghoul. It was...it was him. His body scarred with horrible burns. The brim of a fedora low on his face. Freddy Krueger...but how could that be? She didn't know exactly what he looked like...how could she dream him in such vivid detail?

Her breath caught in her throat. She recognized instantly, the four menacing blades he wore on his fingers. Playing around with that glove in the cellar must have infiltrated her mind with poisonous thoughts, now she was dreaming about him. _Wicked. _She could discover a decade's worth of secrets!

"Aren't you a little early this year, Santa Claus?" She spoke loudly to disguise the tremble in her voice. She knew it was a bad- very bad idea to sass the man up, but she couldn't help herself. Talking back to adults was a very bad habit for her. Especially her math teacher.

"Santa Claus?" Krueger demanded angrily.

"Well I only thought...I mean with the red and green sweater and all..." She gestured to the out of style sweater. "It's very festive."

"Do I need to wear a fucking goalie mask to get my point across?" He glowered.

She knew underneath her calm and collected front he could smell her fear. Could he read minds too? Could he know she was lying?

"Why am I here? Is this your lair?" She asked with an eyebrow poised. She could feel herself begin to quiver as he took a slow stride towards her, his blades poised at his side. Didn't dreams know to equip you with your own weapons? As she thought of the set of blades hidden in her drawers.

"No. That's where my boiler room comes in- but your biggest fear is...?"

It clicked. "_Buried alive."_ She whispered, and cringed in fear when he nodded darkly, a sinister grin playing on his lips.

He pointed a knife to the shovel lying beside a dark, empty grave. The epitaph read:

**REST IN HELL  
LOLA CEP  
1987-2004**

"Bingo, bitch. That's what _I _plan on doing to _you_. Slicing you up just enough so you feel the life slowly draining from your body. Burying you alive while you die lying in your blood. Now _run_!" He cackled.

"I don't see the humour in that Mr. Krueger. I'm sorry."

Mr. Krueger? He could almost pass for a gentleman (almost).

"It's _Freddy_. And you'll remember my name- even in your death!" He lashed out towards her, his reflexes quick and swift-but hers quicker. She leaped backwards as he swung through midair.

"Temper, temper! Two words for you bucko: anger management. I'm serious Freddy. Dead freaking serious. We _can _be friends."

"What?" He snarled. But it was oddly amusing. It infuriated him that she wasn't screaming and crying, begging for him to spare her life while her skinny body shook in her see-through nightgown. Running, and tripping over her feet, sinking into quicksand. He loved the rush of power and testosterone he got when the kids cried out...made him feel so macho.

She stuck a hand out in a peace offering and he tore his blades across it.

"Ouch!" She reeled back. Only slight damage done. A spot of blood, a tiny cut that would hurt like hell if she got anything salty in it, but she was more angry now. Her frustration was beginning to show. "I've had hangnails that hurt more than that!" Yet why was she was provoking him? Surely he had anger issues much deeper than hers...

"Right."

"You know, I could help you. I could give you some wardrobe tips you'd never forget. I mean, I'm no Coco Chanel...the pants are okay for a man your age, but the shirt has got to go-"

"SHUT UP!" He roared and Lola jumped with fright.

"I-I'm sorry." She stuttered. Only something she did when she was beyond her ordinary frame of mind. "I j-just wanted to b-be friendly."

"W-well I-I d-don't!" He mimicked in a falsetto, strangely identical to Lola's.

"Look sir, let's start over, okay? Freddy? No hard feelings. Seriously. I'm Lola. Lola Cep and I really don't see why so many people live in fear of your destruction. Without the burn scars, you'd be a perfectly normal looking man. How old are you anyway?"

"I'm Freddy. Freddy I'm-going-to-rip-out-your intestines Krueger."

"T-that's...an interesting middle name." She forced a smile.

"You live in _my _home now. One of my playgrounds. _Nancy's_ home. Jesses' home. Lori's. This is even better than I thought." Nancy, Lori, Jesse. Ex-lovers or mistresses?

"Nancy?"

"She is _not _an ex-lover." He scowled. "I killed her back in '87." He smiled as if the memory of her death gave him great pleasure.

"Jesse?"

"Well he…he got away." He trailed off, mumbling almost inaudibly and averting his eyes.

"Lori?"

"Fuck off with the questions!" Lori hmm, must have got away too.

"That's right. You lived in 1428 when you were alive too...can't blame you, I mean, it's a relatively nice house, great for settling down with a family-" She was cut off in mid- sentence when she felt something hard land on her chest, almost knocking the wind out of her. Freddy looked confused. It apparently wasn't his doing.

Then, she was awake. She peered into the wide yellow eyes of her cat christened Shadow, her fluffy mound of a black cat. He had jumped on her chest. It was enough to make a big enough impact to wake her up and in turn, save her life.

"Thank you, Shad," She whispered stroking his fur, "I was really making Krueger mad. Who knows how mutilated I would have been by now, huh?"

She could tell the cat didn't care, but she knew he would had Freddy gotten _his_ claws into her.


	2. The Body Swap

**Chapter Two**

_Body Swap _

Goddamn that girl and her inane questions. She was annoying, uncouth, foul mouthed...No teenager had ever reacted like that to him. Shown such little fear regarding him, such callousness...With the exception of that Kia- but who cared! _She_ was dead.

"Cep is going to die very, _verrrrrry _slowly." He said aloud to his mirror which was cracked in five different places, but it hardly convinced him. "THEN she'll be scared for once." He took off his fedora, bared his teeth at his reflection and plopped it back on his scarred head.

"I need more souls, the souls of the innocent. Must be why I'm losing my touch..." He growled. It got lonely around here by himself without the companionship of someone equally demonic, or any form of companionship. To Fred, his victim's pleas for mercy were companionship. Thinking aloud often cleared his thoughts. He wouldn't dare admit this. He was a man and even when alive, he strongly believed strongly in the dominating role of a man, the bread winner, the foundation of the family.

On top of his manly _man_nerisms, he was the essence of a nightmare. He didn't _feel,_ let alone produce emotion. Just raw sadism, testosterone pumping through his veins that fuelled his blood lust. But Katherine...his only child. Oh Satan that rejection had come and bit him right in the ass. He would of had a companion-an apprentice if you will, by his side to slay the children- and of his own blood, his chromosomes, his DNA. Blood thicker than water. Alas, she had ruined the great plan of an epic Krueger saga. A saga that would take the breath away from Americans for decades to come. The kind of horror they chose to sweep under the rug.

"_Katherine_," He mumbled, "Takes after her mother." But yeah, he kinda missed her too.

* * *

Lola pulled from her intense lip lock with Kurt.

"I heard the garage- scram!" If either of her parents caught her necking with Kurt, heads would be flying much gorier then anything even Freddy Krueger had seen.

Nodding, Kurt jumped up from the couch, tugging at his zipper. Lola led him straight to the back of the house and unlocked the patio doors for him to slip out into the night. Friday night at home with her boyfriend was something she had definitely missed from her life in California. She knew he probably didn't understand the great measures she took to conceal their relationship from her parent's roving eyes, but he never protested.

"Take care, my love!" She blew him a warm kiss and he reached out, mimed taking it, and placed it against his soft tanned cheek.

"Later." He whispered.

"Lola?" Her dad's husky voice called out.

Lola ran to greet them as they wiped their muddy feet on the doormat. She hugged him tenderly. They had been at his prestigious work dinner party in a town just outside Springwood. Springwood wasn't even elite enough to have its own first class dining.

"What have you been doing all night? Not out with the girls? Brie, Torrance..."

I was in the arms of Kurt, actually did you want to know that mother?

"Watching the boob tube, actually." She replied automatically. "I had a date with Ben and Jerry."

"How did you get that cut?" Her mom gestured to it, alarmed.

Freddy Krueger.

"The cat."

"Oh it doesn't look good at all Lola, you should bandage it up. Go on upstairs. Your father and I are going to watch that _Silence of the Lambs_."

"Right." Lola didn't care about that, or about bandaging the cut. Instead, she locked herself in her bedroom, turned up the volume on her CD player and put on her _Chicago_ Movie Soundtrack. The upbeat music and melodies almost always made her feel better.

She pulled the glove from atop her diary and unravelled the rags, cautiously, holding her breath. She felt the cold blades against her bare flesh. It was heavier than one would expect. The leather thick and worn, the blades cold and heavy. Just last night she had seen this glove on Fred Krueger's actual hand. Then again, it had only been a dream and he wasn't real, right? But the cut...it had hurt like a bitch, and she had her proof, it was right on her hand. So then...what?

Biting on her bottom lip, she struggled to pull the big glove over her hand, fitting each finger in- way too big for her hand, but it was on. Was she sick for even trying it on? For trying on the weapon that had caused the suffering of dozens of children? Faltering, she gasped in pain.

Something wasn't right. Her chest was aching as if some twisted nurse had just pumped an air bubble into her chest. Was she having a heart attack? Another pang, this time shooting up every limb, poison was coursing through her veins. She collapsed to the floor, withering in pain- gasping and clutching her chest. _Help me._

"Mommy...Daddy." She gasped. "_Help_." But it came out a breathy squawk, not even distinguishable to her.

She reached out shakily, and lunged for the bedpost, managing to hoist herself off her knees, and onto her feet. But as soon as she did she was reeled onto the bed, smacking her head off the nightstand. She sobbed in pain, rubbing her throbbing head. Was she asleep? Was this Freddy? Well if it was- he was more powerful then she had _ever _suspected, because this time, she didn't even feel like she was dreaming. Was this what he did to his victims? Psychologically torture them more and more each encounter, to the point where the boundaries between dreams and reality, were no longer there?

* * *

Freddy paced the length of the boiler room. Why wasn't _anyone_ sleeping? It was 8:00- shouldn't some infant be dozing in dreamland? Where were parents these days and their morals? Katherine would have long ago been tucked into bed.

He grimaced. Okay, first of all, he was never supposed to feel pain in the dream world (those damned swindler dream demons! Promising immortality and invincibility). He was the ruler and he just didn't get _hurt_. But his heart felt as though a fist had gripped it, twisting in his chest. He stumbled back in shock, pain, and curiosity. He grabbed at his chest, gasping for oxygen.

"For Hell's sake!" He hissed. Then it all stopped as suddenly as it had come. The abrupt halt to his pain dropped him on his buttock. How embarrassing...he hoped some teenager wasn't lurking around and had seen him do that. His rep would be ruined.

"H-hello?" He heard the voice of a little girl calling and instantly forgot the strange event. His instincts took over and he could feel the high of adrenaline. He grinned maliciously, making his way towards the tiny five year old shrouded in shadows.

"Where am I?"

"You're-" Why did his voice sound so...high?

"Can you help me find my mommy?" The child asked.

He flexed his right hand.

"Well, well, well, little one-" But there were no blades, no glove. He looked down in horror at his right hand, his face heating up. Unscathed, flawless. Small and white. _What?_

He tore his gaze to a furnace where he could see his reflection, and the sight that stared back at him nearly froze his blood. He was looking back at the image of Lola Cep.

"NO!" He roared in agony. It couldn't be! IT COULDN'T! He couldn't have _become her!_ It abandoned the laws of physics! It abandoned science, and reality, and...anything!

"What did she do to me?" He hissed, his hands frantically scrabbling across the soft peach fuzz of her cheeks. "WHAT DID SHE DO TO ME?"

* * *

The chest convulsion had been more than painful. They had been agonizing. She was going to kill Krueger for this one. Lola lifted herself off her bed, sighed and turned the CD off. _Painfully_ cheerful, and conflicting with her current state of mind, which was far from, _"Give 'em the old Razzle Dazzle_."

She lay lopsided on her bed, registering what had just happened. There was no longer a trace of the throbbing pain she had experienced.

Maybe…_it hadn't even happened._ If it _was_ the work of Krueger, chances were she had been dreaming.

In wonder, Lola pulled open her knapsack and dropped her textbook on her desk. Time to hit the books and forget about that episode.

She took out a pen and began to write. The pen felt awkward in her hand, like a right handed person trying to write with their left hand. She looked at her hand, puzzled. She was still wearing the glove- _duh_! She laughed-that was an accident just waiting to happen. Her laugh snaked out, deep and hoarse. Embarrassed, she coughed. _Just a frog in her throat, right? Right._

"_Stacy's Mom has got it going on_! _She's all I want_ a_nd I've waited for so long_. _Stacy can't you see you're just not the girl for me-"_

She sounded like the goblin from hell.

It made her laugh, but she muffled it with a hand. Her hand, which just happened to be dirty and grimy, calloused and leathery. God only knew what toxins, germs or oil had sifted into the fabric of the glove. Sighing, wondering what she had gotten herself into, she dragged herself to her feet and to her bathroom. Perhaps she was bleeding?

She lathered her hands with soap and furiously began scrubbing her hands but they were huge! Huge and masculine! They had _grown_ since the last time she looked at them, now they were double their size. Were humans physically capable of growing that fast?! Why was she doubting the logic that was programmed in her brain? This stuff just was incapable of happening.

"I'm a medical miracle...a freak! What am I? A man or something?" She whispered. There...her hands were cleaner now, and scented.

She gazed into the mirror, her eyes narrowing and screamed.

She sounded like Freddy Krueger, because that was who she _was_! The tattered detective-from-old-mystery-movies-her-dad-loved -hat, the scarred face, results of endless _millionth _degree burns. The monstrous howl...oh god. Why? Why had this happened? Then it hit her.

When she had tried on his glove...She had felt the pain in her chest instantaneously...this transformation must have happened as a result of her curiosity and incessant knack for leaping before she looked. Well, there would be _some _way to reverse this burden…if it could be done, it had to be undone. So where was her body now?

Freddy. Freddy was inhabiting her body somewhere in the dream world- like a hermit crab that moved from shell to shell. Who knew how many children he could kill while inside _her _body! Think of the mass destruction he could do possessing her body! The children of Springwood would be obsolete.

"I'm a _MAN_." She whispered, feeling tears brim her- or rather, _his_ cold blue eyes. "I'm FREDDY. I'm a demon and I'm like, sixty!" How could she hide?

"Lola, are you okay?" Her mother called from downstairs. "You screamed."

How would she speak much less muster the courage to do it?

"I was waxing my legs!" She called in a falsetto, it cracking like a prepubescent boy.

"Do you have a cold?" She asked suspiciously. _Stupid nosy mother!_

"NO!" She squeaked. Time to sleep, find Freddy, and ultimately, get her body back!

Once back in her room, her heart racing, she frantically rummaged through her drawers. Freddy's body was too tall and broad for her pyjamas and no way was she laughing her head off looking at Freddy sporting a lacy nightgown. She refused to change out of his clothes, just in case he wasn't like...wearing underwear or something. She flung the hat onto her dresser and sighed.

She climbed into her bed and realized she was even too tall for that. Normally, the double bed fit her well, but he must have been at least 5'8" and she was a heck of a lot shorter than that. HIS black boots hung over the end of her bed. Tears stinging HIS eyes, she squat down and unlaced the work boots. His socks were dirty, tarnished with grime, but probably had been white at one time. The itchy material of the wool sweater irritated the skin. She hated the tarnished fabric of old wool. It maddened her.

She rolled up a piece of his sweater off the skin and cursed. He didn't wear a shirt underneath the Christmas sweater! The burns nauseated her. Wincing and avoiding her mirror, she stumbled out of bed and tossed it off, found her oversized Springwood High t-shirt and tugged it over- (she was officially going to quit referring to everything as "HIS") her head. No _way_ was she was taking off the pants.

She got into bed once again, her leg splaying off the bed at an awkward angle. Crying softly, tears ran down her raw cheeks as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Freddy was completely spasmodic. If he had been temperamental and nasty before it was nothing compared to now. He yanked at the long brown hair sprouting from the top of his head but it _hurt_. Now, he was actually average looking, but he wanted his body back!

"Ugh!" He roared, slamming a delicate fist into a furnace and cursing with the pain. See? _Pain_. He wasn't supposed to be feeling it (the deal, the god damned deal!).

"Stop it asshole. You'll damage my body!" A powerful and unsavoury voice called from behind him. He whirled around and saw what could only be, he. It was Lola in his body. _You know, I don't even look half bad. _Seeing himself from this angle was whole new perspective.He smiled direly, and then gasped.

"What have you done? Where is my sweater?" He snarled.

Lola glanced down at the school spirit wear."Your sweater was itchy..." She burst out laughing. "You look so mad."

"You're dafter than I thought! Of course I'm mad. I'm RAGING! I hate being human. I already stubbed my toe twice and...it hurt!" He snarled.

"So then, I must be invincible now…" She gestured to his body, and demonstrating, smacked her own foot off a boiler. It echoed with a bang, but she felt next to nothing but a slight twinge. She expected the opposite, that he would still remain invincible in her body, and she still human in his. The swap must have been stranger than she ever thought.

"Now what the hell did you do to me?" He demanded.

"Ah, I figured you'd ask me. You see, I found your glove in the cellar. You know, the cellar in the house, with the furnace? Well I put it on and...I started having like a heart attack- well it wasn't a heart attack per se, but it sure as hell felt like one! Well how I only imagine one could feel like, my grandpa, on my mom's side, he had one-"

He rolled his eyes upon her rambling.

"I thought it was your work." She finished lamely.

"Same." He murmured.

"I'm only assuming my trying on the glove caused us to...you're...smart Freddy. You figure something out." She tugged at the brim of his fedora. "Put your thinking hat on." She laughed at her own joke, taking the whole body swap a hell of a lot better than him!

Smart? He'd actually saw himself as more of a criminal _mastermind_. A genius-and how dare she undermine that.

"For now I'll have just to live in your place and you _mine_."

Her eyes widened in terror. "Stay here by myself? It's totally creepy! And-and I d-don't want to kill people."

"Stop stuttering!" He snapped.

"S-sorry- I mean _sorry_. How about I just stay in my room? You can hide me...you know?"

"Well maybe for _one _day. Until we figure out what we're doing to do about this shit. But that's it, Goddamn it. Then you come straight back here!"

"It's a deal."

He crossed his arms across his chest and then looked down in bewilderment. "Gee, I have tits." He stated the obvious, looking down at the two lumps protruding from his chest.

Lola rolled her eyes, but blushed furiously. If he saw her body naked she would die. Just _DIE. _She decided not to tell him she was menstruating either. That might not go over too well with him.

"AND DON'T YOU DARE KILL ANYONE!" It struck Lola then- the situation they were really in. Swapping bodies were a mass, supernatural murderer.

"I'm not promising anything." Freddy snapped back. He could get away with so much if he was going to be human again! The supply of children would be endless, and no waiting for bed time! But then he stopped. "Of course I won't, you _idiot_! I don't want to make _you_ look good."

Good? Killing was good? Yeah, I guess he was famous in that way only notorious serial killers can be.

"So how does it feel to be in such a smokin' bod?" Freddy snickered. She glared at him but then cracked a small smile.

"Shut up, Krueger."


	3. School, Kurt and an Invitation

**Chapter Three**

_School, Kurt, and an Invitation _

Freddy Krueger had been admiring himself in a full length mirror for fifteen minutes.

This was the best part of the body swap by far, but even so, it still dragged down his spirits.

Lola had a full day of school on Monday. What would he do? Just stay at home? He hadn't been in school for years. He had dropped out, during his own high school years, took on a full time job, a family...the kids, how cruel they had always been to him. And he just never got it! He couldn't learn like the other kids, he didn't know how to do his work. A mere game of hooky never hurt anybody. But yet, what about all the piggies he could stake out for later killings? He could potentially, make good use out of this swap.

He glanced down at Lola, passed out in a lumpy purple sleeping bag. His body had been too tall for the bed so Lola was forced to sleep on the floor. _Sucker._

There, his precious body with its good ol' hairy legs and Adam's apple...

He rifled through her drawers where there was a wide selection of shirts in assorted styles and colours, but he was indecisive-not that he was trying or anything…

He finally decided on a salmon coloured midriff top, then a tube top, admiring the plunging neckline and exposure of Lola's flat stomach. Did girls really wear this shit nowadays?

He pulled a sweater from her drawer over his head and saw his poor red n' green sweater lay rumpled in the corner. Forgotten and alone. He took off her fuzzy violet one and pulled on his own, grinning and gently stroking it like it was his own child, should it unravel or something equally disturbing. This baby had been through a lot, and so had he...was he really back in his own home? The home from his mortal days.

By Monday morning, Freddy was cranky, he had a full bladder, and he desperately needed the reassuring sight of a toilet or urinal. He hadn't had to urinate in years. He hadn't needed too. The way it worked in the dream world, he basically just existed. A living, breathing, killing machine- without the human necessities.

He promptly locked himself in her bathroom and stood before the toilet, and then he remembered. Girls didn't do that, they sit down flat on the toilet, germs, bacteria, and all.

He sat down on the toilet and growled. He longed to shed blood and it was making him rather home sick.

_"_Ahh…" He whispered, his eyes closed with satisfaction.

Now he had to wipe. This was something he often used to take for granted, how he could just stumble from the bar to the john, whip it out, done in no time. How did women survive, always fumbling around with the toilet paper that tended to burn him?

His breath caught in his throat when he caught a glimpse of red in the corner of his eye. The toilet paper was saturated in dark blood. _Drenched._ She was drowning in her own liquid. She was bleeding to death. He was _hemorrhaging_ -he knew it. To top it off, _he_ was going to be the one to die. Not Lola.

Panic welled through his body, limbs tensing, his throat closing. Then...he vaguely remembered. One week, for every blooming month, his late wife Loretta urged Freddy to drive her to the local pharmacy to pick up some...he looked around weakly, and spotted the large bag.He swore viciously under his breath. The girl was...what was it called? He'd learned it in a health education class way back when. Menstruating? _Menstruating_. This was just wonderful! To add on top of all the other stresses he was facing. It was almost a relief he never had to go out and buy this crap for Katherine!

Snarling, he reluctantly plucked the bag of feminine sanitary products from their perch. His eyes darted back and forth suspiciously, as if someone was watching in the corner, pointing a finger and laughing at him.

He tore open the packaging, longing for use of his beautiful blades for easier access. He ripped the wrapper off of the napkin. Now how did this assemble? Agh! It was sticky. It felt like a diaper, and resembled one too. What was the blue line of liquid underneath the cotton? Four napkins later, he had positioned the sticky napkin down in a way that seemed logical, and pulled up his panties.

He had to give these chicks credit. He'd thought growing up, hurriedly changing his sheets every morning after a nocturnal emission, before his array of foster parents through the years discovered it, had been embarrassing. This was gross and _too_ personal to handle. Well, at least he had his sweater back.

"Are you up, Lola?" Lola's mom called from downstairs.

"Yes!" He bellowed on cue.

"You're going to be _late_!" She yelled again. There was a sharp rap at the bathroom door and he opened it, preparing to yell at her mother. But it was Lola. Or rather, him.

"I said you aren't wearing that sweater!" She hissed.

"I'll do what I damn well WANT." He pushed her back. She towered over him. "I can kill anyone I would like you know, it's a talent of mine."

She sighed and rubbed at her temples. "Fine. You know what? I really don't give a damn anymore, Krueger. Go naked if you want. Just don't make me seem like a complete bitch. And put some makeup on. I never leave the house without my face."

"NO." He snapped and pushed past her. "I don't follow orders!"

"Freddy..."

"Will you leave me the hell alone?" He growled. "Fine. Not that you deserve it after stealing my fucking body!" He let Lola set him down and transform him. She brushed mascara over his lashes that made his eyes water and rapidly blink, to which they fought about. The lipstick was sticky and tasted bad, the eyeliner hurt being applied. It felt like she was gouging his eyeballs out. To Freddy, this was being a drag queen.

"Now get the hell out of my face!" But he smiled to himself, though it may have looked more like a grimace. She was growing on him. He wouldn't mind paying her a violent visit once or twice after things went back to normal. After seeing her naked and all, they must have _some_ sort of strange understanding. She was almost like, the daughter he never convinced...

"Hey! You didn't tell me about…" He blushed awkwardly. He _never_ blushed, but discussing menstruation seemed an awkward enough reason to justify it.

"My period?" She asked flatly.

"Uh, _yeah_?"

"Sorry. Must have slipped my mind. I'll give you some pointers later."

He rolled his eyes. A female trapped in his body giving him a lesson on anatomy? Now he had really seen it all.

"Now go to school, and don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

* * *

"Hey beb." Kurt drawled, slinging a toned arm around Lola's waist. He pecked her on the cheek. "You're a fox, but what's with the sweater?"

"Because I am-" He cut himself off.

"You're who?"

"You needn't mind, jackass."

"Lola what's up with you today?" Kurt frowned. Behind the vacant grey eyes and tousled sandy blonde hair, Freddy was darned that Kurt could even form full-length sentences. If this dud dared to kiss him, he wasn't sure who would be sorrier.

As if reading his thoughts, Kurt leaned down and pressed his lips against Freddy's.

Freddy sputtered, pushing away a stunned looking Kurt. "Get away from me- I'm not gay!" _Stay in character Freddy, stay in character! _He reminded himself.

"Lola!" Kurt whimpered in defeat.

Freddy's eyes softened in the act. "Sorry Kurt...I'm having a bad day, _beb_."

He was distracted suddenly by a gorgeous girl strolling by wearing a halter top that did little to hide her flat stomach and supple breasts, and a pair of jeans that hugged every curve. He whistled as she sashayed by. She was sex on heels!

"Lola!" Kurt gasped. "Did you just whistle at that chick?" So what if he had?

"No I didn't Kurt. I love..." He cringed. "I love you and only you." He cooed, and edged his mouth closer to Kurt's and closing his eyes tightly, he quickly kissed the boy and fought back the urge to swipe at his mouth, avoid projectile vomiting.

"That's more like the Lola I know! I liked Friday night at your place you know..."

Naughty, Lola.

"Which reminds me...you know the Halloween dance is coming up. You wanna go with me?"

_You just want to get laid, pig. You just want to get laid! _

As if a school dance wasn't brutal enough, a school dance with Kurt escorting him was like taking a one-way trip to visit Hades. He would be out of this wretched body by October 31st, there wasn't a doubt in his mind of this.

"I don't really like dances." Freddy said, fists clenching at his sides.

"You _love _dances, Lo." Kurt corrected. "You're the one with the finest ass shakin'. Say you will?"

"Alright, fine." He seethed.

"Lola? Thanks."

"You look like a complete bonehead." Brie hissed in Freddy's ear during the school assembly. Meanwhile, the principal tapped the microphone for attention, but nobody was listening. Not when there were so many hormones raging through the air. "What's with the sweater?"

"I like it." Freddy said calmly. This girl was yummy. Fan-friggin'-tastic. A busty red head. Lola wasn't interested in females, but he could easily change that. "It's very _in_. I saw it in a fashion magazine."

Brie smirked.

"Which one? _Ugly Girls_?"

"No." He looked to the stage. So many kids- So many! So many to just...to just look at and yearn to gut.

"Did you sleep with Kurt Friday?" Brie whispered. Freddy shuddered at the thought.

"_No!"_

"Really? That's a shocker." Brie looked surprised. "Are you a virgin?"

"Hell no!" He snapped. "I had a daughter you know. Does that sound very virginal to you?"

Brie's eyes widened to double their size. "_No!_ You did not…what, did you have an abortion? Give her up for adoption? Tell me Lola, tell me now! Wait, it really was an abortion wasn't it? Please don't say it was with a coat hanger." Stupid gossip monger. Freddy stared at her in horror, while still slightly awestruck about the rack she had been endowed with.

"_What_?"

"A freaking abortion, Lola. You know what I mean!"

"No, I mean I was kidding. I was never pregnant." He told her. She sighed with relief.

"I was going to say! I knew you weren't a whore Lola. Gosh, you're my best friend." She wound her arm around Freddy and leaned her head against his shoulder in a casual "gosh we're best friends" kind of way.

"LOLA, cute sweater!" Zoë was fairly popular, and she was cute. But the point was, she was desperately infatuated with Lola, who she aspired to be like. This made her come off as more of a puppy dog than girl. Only, Krueger didn't know this.

Freddy glanced down at the sweater where Lola's chest emerged. It was still hard to get use to this curse.

"Gee, thanks." He said dryly.

"Heading to band practice?"

"What?"

"Band. Music class. You know- I play flute and you play the sax-a-ma-phone-"

"_Sax-a-ma-phone_!" Everyone around them chimed in. He groaned inwardly.

Lola played an instrument too? What was her problem? Everything she did he couldn't do! He could gouge four incisions into a person's skin and watch them drain of their blood. Heck he could even transport their soul into him. But that wasn't going to come in handy here. Sure he wanted to take over someone's body so could he gut a poor kid and use it to his benefit, but not this big busted girl who bled all over her pants.

"Whatever." He growled.

Zoë tugged at his dirty sweater and led him to the music room, engaging him with exciting weekend party stories and the many drunken make out sessions she had participated in. Like oh. My. God.

The music was spacious with a vaulted cathedral ceiling. The walls were lined with glossy posters, "_Music is Life!"_ and "_Trill up_!" It was packed to the brim with noisy teens and their cluttered music stands. Everyone practiced with their own instruments, shrieking a different song, trilling to a different note, and when combined it sounded _terrible_. Like a zoo or hell. He preferred hell to this.

"I have to play _here_?" He asked angrily. Zoë stared at him, baffled.

"Lola, are you alright?"

"I'm perfectly FINE." Temper, temper.

He followed the talkative girl to the instrument cabinets and she heaved out a saxophone case for him. He groaned, heaved it onto his back and went to find a seat- which there happened to only be one available of. Next to Kurt-the-jerk. The nitwit of a boyfriend who constantly tried putting the moves on him. If he knew he was making out with none other than Freddy Krueger, he would probably check himself straight into Westin Hills.

He watched the other saxophone players effortlessly assemble the pieces together and he attempted to mimick the action.

"Alright class, practice is over. Turn to warm-up song number twelve, 'Cardiff by the Sea'." Mrs. Parkinson clapped her hands for attention and the screeching music grinded to a halt. A couple jocks continued squeaking their untuned instruments. Freddy had a migraine. _Shit_, being human was the pits.

He turned to number twelve, not really believing he was actually there.

_What_? This was all a blur of little musical thingies, tiny print-black ink smeared across a page, a jumble of nonsense. Notes? People were supposed to be able to read this?

Kurt leaned over, kissed him on the cheek and whispered demurely into his ear, "She'll probably get you to demonstrate, you're the best in the class, boo."

Freddy paled. PLAY in front of this class? No way. No fucking way. He was skipping. He was out of there. Kurt grabbed his hand with his own balmy hand. Freddy growled looking down at it. Could Kurt be any more of a loser? Maybe he would break up with him later. For Lola's sake. The girl lacked taste. There were so many feisty babes walking around and she chose Kurt? But of course she was straight. It struck him that certainly, if they had been peers back in his day, he would have hated her. She would have laughed in his face when he sat in pudding. Pointed at him with a manicured talon, _"bastard!"_

"Ready then? One and two and three!" Mrs. Parkinson clapped her hands to the rhythm, conducting this mismatched orchestra. She was fairly young, and dressed stylishly. Freddy knew nothing about fashion, but considering she was dressed similarly to her students, he assumed she was stylish.

Everybody blew into their instruments simultaneously on her cue. It sounded melodious and it actually all flowed together. He hesitated before tooting into his instrument. A dying giraffe, it could be best described as. He sounded _dreadful_. He joined in at random parts of the song, but what he did play stood out among the rest of the band. The saxophone was impossible. With so many keys and so heavy, it was slumped in his arms awkwardly.

He paused, adjusted the mouthpiece, and blew. It worked. He made an ear-splitting noise closely resembling talons on chalkboards.

"Would you like to demonstrate for us, Lola?" Mrs. Parkinson asked, just like Kurt had predicted. _No shit_.

"Not really." He retorted and some people tittered.

Mrs. Parkinson frowned. "Oh please do Lola, we'd really like to hear you play."

He huffed impatiently. But he _always_ got his way, _always_, and now this bitch was trying to give him an aneurysm. He blew hard into the mouthpiece.

_EEEIIIIIIIIKK_

The teacher winced along with the class.

She laughed nervously. "Try again, Lola. Must just be out of tune." She said encouragingly.

Freddy attempted for a second time. If he had been watching someone else, this would have given him a good laugh at their expense, and he could easily have come up with a witty taunt.

"What's up with you today?" She asked in disbelief and realizing how rude she sounded, covered her mouth.

That was it. Face flushed, Freddy leaped up onto his chair.

"YOU BETTER SHUT THAT MOUTH OF YOURS!" He pointed to her. "I don't think you know who I am, because if you did, you would know I'm gonna kill you all while you're sleeping and you're _first_!" Okay, Zoë was first on the list, but she didn't have to know that. He turned his narrowed eyes on the class. Her mouth and every other student's fell open, aghast. Their eyes were wide with horror, but others were smirking.

"Lola Cep." Her voice was deathly calm. "Death threats are notpermitted in this class or anywhere else for that matter!" She looked ashen. Zoë looked like she was about to cry. "Get off that seat, calm yourself down, and take yourself to the principal. I am officially pissed off." Parkinson was trembling. He had scared her.

He obeyed her order and stood up, surveying the stunned faces with a scowl. Just as he was about to make his grand exit, he turned back to the frightened teacher with a smirk.

"Scared of Henry finding out you're a size ten instead of that five you swore you were?" He slammed the heavy door behind him. Just to prove he knew people, really could get down into their fears.

The principal looked shocked to see him, but it was nothing new to him. Sure maybe Lola Cep didn't get in trouble, but in _his_ school days the principal's office was part of his daily routine. They spoke a lot about "expulsion" that she was going to be put on review with the school board, to see if she was allowed to stay. Maybe even the _police_ would be involved. But Lola was a beautiful, talented, and bright student. Perhaps she was just suffering from nerves or depression due to her big move. At her age, moving across the country to begin a whole new life was an entirely different battlefield!

So chances are, he assured her, this would remain hush-hush, and life at Springwood High School, would go on.


	4. Lonely in the Dreamworld

**Chapter Four**

_Lonely in the Dream World _

**O**h God it was wicked. It was reprehensible! Now that Lola had fallen asleep, she was trapped in the dream world until someone brought her out- that could take a lifetime.

These "dream demons" Krueger ranted about apparently thought even her inner soul was Freddy too- that's why even they wouldn't release her. Freddy had been tracked down and burned alive by a vengeful mob in the 1970s after he had killed tons of children in the city he had told her (She'd also been curious to know Freddy's history). When the law let Freddy go, the parents were furious, and he died as a result of their rage. But "dream demons" came to his aid as the fire touched him, and told him he would die but he would come back and live eternally in nightmares. So now his motive was to seek revenge on the parent's where it would hurt. Their children.

Even though here in the DreamScape she was the predator, in this case, she was still scared Freddy Krueger might leap out at her and kill her- but she WAS Freddy Krueger now. This could be hours before Freddy came to rescue her! She didn't even want to think about what Freddy was doing to her reputation and friends and _Kurt.  
_  
She let out a very un-Freddy like sob, so manly that it was truly ridiculous. She missed Kurt.. She missed Brie and the girls, maybe even her parents. But hey, at least this meant if some psycho killer came out with a butcher knife he wouldn't be killing her. She glanced down at the shining blades on the glove- for protection that was it. Not to KILL kids or girls like her.

She wiped a solitary tear away from her scarred cheek. Time to look at the pro's of being Freddy Krueger to cheer oneself...

**1**. She had power! She got to walk around looking all macho with the funky hat and flex those gloves to enemies. Maybe even to some kids she despised at school- although not HURT them of course. Freddy always looked so matter of fact, having so much power over his victims. Maybe that's why he chose to kill kids and not adults- because he was so superior to them.

**2**. She um... Didn't have to worry about the major test she had to do today- Freddy would flunk it on her. Probably on purpose just to be mean but oh well.

**3**.-  
That's when she heard it. The sound of music- joy! She wasn't alone. It was some chick with a boom box. A pretty African American girl shaking to the music of "Bootylicious" by a girl band Lola failed to recall. It was Torrance- Lola's good friend- thank the Lord!

Sure it was an ancient song, and a song she didn't like very much at that, but it was a classic pop one her and she didn't mind it. Time to shake Freddy's gangsta' ghetto booty.

Once she heard the sweet sound of music, she jogged to catch up with the dancing girl.

"Torrance- hey! Can I join you?" She was so relieved for company she didn't even realize who she was- and started dancing too. Gyrating her hips and dancing freely (the idiot)."Hey!" She called to the teenager who must of been playing hooky and had failed to reply to her. "I like this song!" And she was no longer alone-_psyche_!

Torrance's caramel brown eyes widened and she stopped dancing.  
A man. A tall man in a navy blue over-sized hooded sweater was dancing around with a weird hat on his head. Freddy...Freddy _Krueger_ or something? This was his famous nightmare?

She burst out laughing and could not stop.

"Now this is a-list comedy!" She let out a guffaw, holding her aching sides. Lola stopped dancing a look of horror on Freddy's scarred features. She had forgotten again- she had been too busy wallowing in self pity.

"I..." She sputtered in humiliation. "I uh- I was just distracting you so I could kill you- Uh never mind. It's a long story now...Beat it." Freddy would kill her if she made him look retarded.

"This was just my act of..." She racked her brain to think. "Distracting you so I can kill you." Torrance rose a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"BOO!" She yelled chasing after Torrance. She felt consumed by guilt- Torrance was such a good person. So much fun too. A bit of a sleaze but besides that factor...

Screaming, the girl let go of her expensive CD player on the ground and bolted. "PLEASE No!"

She stopped and let the girl run off in the other direction shrieking. She had just scared off her only human companionship. She burst into wailing tears.

"God this _sucks_." She grabbed the dirty fedora from atop her head and threw it on the ground, violently stomping it. Then picked it up ,dusted it off, and put it back on his head. It was a sort of cute hat... And Freddy wasn't "that" awful looking. She was trying to look positive about this situation.

So why not do some snooping? This was her opportunity to get to know the _real _Freddy Krueger.

It wasn't too hard to find the room he kept his secrets, pictures and personal crap. One minute the boiler room had been there, the next she was walking into a small room, as if her mind had put it there.

"Now thats what I call, room service!" She cackled mock evilly. Wait- had she really said that out loud? _I'm playing this role better then it needs to be played. _

Against the wall ran a small desk that looked as though it was going to fall apart and a chair in even worse conditions, and beside that a small furnace...Was that _blood_ streaked across the front? There was even a little TV with a game console hooked up too it. Her eyes grazed the title of the game inside the console now. _Kill Spencer. _

She scanned the rows of children's faces, photos tacked sloppily to the wall. Whoa-Krueger really was one sick pervert. Then her heart stopped cold. There was a photo of her- from the _newspaper_. It had been taken weeks ago- at her old house in California. The article was based on the Gymnastics Club Car Wash Fundraiser she had been in, back when she took gymnastics. How the hell did he get _that_? He had scratched a crudely made circle around her face with his blade on the thin paper.

There was also photo of _him_, and in it he wasn't alone. He was with a tiny little girl who he held on his lap, it was badly fading and obviously outdated from years before her time. A mousy looking woman in a flower print dress with a short bob haircut had her arm planted around Freddy's shoulders in an affectionate manner.

She couldn't help it, she was such a _girl_. Her eyes brimmed with tears. _Awwwwwww_.

Was this his wife and daughter from his human days? Oh god. He had a _daughter_. She was adorable and resembled him. Then she saw the article pinned next to the portrait.

**KRUEGER WOMAN STILL MISSING.** He killed his wife. There was a notebook on the tattered old desk. His diary? Excitement filling in, she snatched it and thumbed through it with her long blades. Recent date.

_New Victim- Sex:Girl. Age: 17. Victim Comments: She's not like my other victims...She's gets right on my nerves- she's got a mouth on her like a vicious mutt. But she's alright. Someone who could help me slaughter little Elm St. piggies,then blood will go a splattering, and when I get bored of her-SHING!Bye bye princess. Hahahaha! Ha ha! _

_Ha ha._

_Ha. _

_Wow! _Krueger must be bored down here during the day to write in a _diary_. Now manly Freddy! A journal! And he sort of liked her. Okay, it had said nothing in the text of that sort but she was sure he didn't mind her. After all, he said he could use her for an accomplice.

"Why are you reading that?" A female voice snapped. Lola whirled around her mouth ajar.

"I'll KILL YOU! That's the last time you snoop through _my_ stuff-" He lunged at her.

"Hey- Freddy remember who's body you're in and who has the glove. I'm not going to lay a finger on myself but you should still be careful."

He scowled. "I forgot. This is a pain in the ass. So how much did you read?"

"Latest entry." She replied. "So you like me huh?"

"Like a murder accomplice- not a _lover _you little whore-_hey _I never said that I liked you!" He hissed. She shrugged. It was all the same to her. "And its _not _a diary. It's a murder log scrapbook. I write down each way I kill my victims and their photo- I paste it in." That was true. Flipping through the murder log she could see all the photos and gory descriptions written sloppily underneath.

"I've had that God damned book since I was alive. I'd kill a brat then lick the back of that photo clean and slap it in."

"Well I like you too Freddy." She said changing the subject, and patted his shoulder reassuringly. Then pulled him in a one armed hug. "You're funny when you get so mad."

He frowned. _Is she...flirting with me? Well for fuck's sakes._

"What's with your jackass boyfriend and you're friends? They're complete losers!"

She shrugged.

"Who else would I hang out with Freddy? Okay...Let me inform you. There are the nerds- always reading maths and sciences. There are the Nobodies with no life and no friends. There are the snotty Arts kids, and the ever-so-tough cheerleaders and their athletes and then the bitch group. Now which one would you want to be in?" She had a point. Sort of.

"Oh, and Kurt asked me- uh _you_ to a dance."

"What did you say?" Lola demanded. She loved dances.

"Yes. Unfortunately." She hugged him tightly and even kissed well, him on the cheek.

"Thank you Freddy!"

This stunned him. When is the last time a girl kissed him on her own without him grabbing the girl and making her do it, along with cracking a remark about the kiss of death or sucking face. Since... Loretta. But now he realized it was kind of icky being kissed by his normal body all burned and scary looking.

"Don't do that." He told her but secretly kind of didn't mind it _that_ much. It was just a little peck.. "Unless its on the lips." He smiled evilly. She shuddered. "Kidding."

"I wouldn't kiss myself, Freddy you old Sadist, sorry."

"So ordinarily you would?" He implied.

"NO!" There was a long silence.

"It's really lonely down here Freddy." Tears pricked at her eyes again. _Don't cry Lola!_ She ordered herself. Too embarrassing in front of the King of the bad dreams. "This whole thing is like something out of that Disney movie _Friday Freaky_ or what not." She wailed.

"Don't cry- you make ME look like a fool."

"How have you controlled your killing urges?" She asked curiously, sniveling.

"I ripped up your feather pillow." He replied flatly. There was quiet. "It was either that or your friend Brie."

"Why are you here Freddy?"

"I got sent to the principal's pad and then I fell asleep in Chemistry. It was boring as hell in my days of school and it still hasn't changed!" The principal was known for his infamous random hard ons.

So many questions were bursting in her head! Could he read her mind? She hoped not because she was so nervous he would kill her for asking them- he couldn't kill her NOW. She was invincible in his body, and of course, he needed that body back. But he could kill her when they switched bodies again. If they ever did... But she couldn't help herself.

"Is the girl in that picture," She pointed to the frame. "Was she your real daughter?"

The light flickered from Freddy's eyes. He cast a long look at her. A long angry look. Oopsie.

"Yes." He said icily. "She was a beautiful little child."

"I know." She replied sympathetically. He was so sad yet steaming mad and he didn't even care about looking tough and scary now in her stupid body.

"They thought I was an unfit father and I wasn't god damn it! I _wasn't_!" He took a deep breath. "I treated her like she was everything to me- and she was. She came first. So did Loretta...Back then killing came second. But then that bitch of a wife Loretta snooped in my stuff, and so I killed her."

"So you killed her because she knew."

"Of course! Do you take me for a fool? She would of told. The idiot didn't even make it look like she hadn't seen it. She came right out of the basement where I was playing with Katherine in the garden- and started ranting." He put on a high voice, which wasn't hard in his situation. " 'I won't tell! Fred I won't tell!' And little Kat witnessed the whole murder...Honestly. Who gives away their cover?" He said a series of dirty words under his breath.

So that's why he had flipped, catching her in his stuff.

"I have no idea why I'm telling YOU this stuff. You've been nothing but trouble for me."

"Please go on Freddy. Please?" She ushered him calmly.

"You nosy..." He trailed off. "Years later I meet up with adult Katherine. A beautiful young lady with raven black hair and big eyes. I thought about her in her little red ribbons! I wanted to teach her the ways of killing. I wanted her to join me! But no. She killed me. Threw knives at me, pinned me to the wall, and then she stuck a stick of dynamite in my stomach and blew me up."

"But dreams can't kill you!" Lola put it,

"It was in the Real World."

"Oh. Oh I see."

"I came back of course. But I didn't think I would at first."

The 1976 horror flick, _Carrie_ came to mind.

"Wow." Lola breathed in shock. Poor Krueger! He actually had a bit of a soft side like all maniac probably does. But his life was one horrifying daytime soap opera. "What daughter could turn against her own Dad?" She wondered out loud.

"Katherine could." He growled. "I didn't want to kill her.. But at the time I almost did. But she is my flesh and blood. She would draw me pictures of the three of us- we were so normal. And happy." He shivered at these words. "I knew it wouldn't last... Okay I told you now get out of my face!"

Lola obeyed. She had pressured him into telling her the whole sob story and now he had. She felt terrible for him. A distressed father.

"I don't want _pity_. That's not why I told you." He snapped, giving her a smoldering look.

"Then why did you tell me?" He just stared at her, void of emotion. "Is Katherine still alive?"

"Unfortunately." He replied.

Lola had an idea. But first she wanted to get back her own body.


	5. Attempts

_**Author's Note**  
Warnings of mild references to violence _

**Chapter Five**

_First Degree Murder_

"**H**ey baby I decided to drop by." Kurt grinned sheepishly, standing with his head cocked and leaning against the door frame of 1428 Elm Street. Freddy gaped at the pig. "And it's Tuesday...you said that your parents would be out."

"I did?" He snarled.

"Yeah... last week." He reminded him. Curse Lola and her big mouth!

"So may I come in?" No. No you may not jerk off. But Freddy had a wild idea. He nodded with a sick grin.

"Come in Kurt sweetie. We'll make ourselves, comfy." Kurt followed Freddy into the living room. He slumped down on the couch.

"Now take off your clothes Lola." _Haw haw. Very funny Kurt. Will it be so funny when I rip you apart, limb by limb_?

"Kidding with you!" He added at the angry look on Freddy's face. "Let's cuddle at the least." Kurt asked with a wide eyed puppy dog expression. Pathetic. He was all over Lola.

"Alright Kurt." Freddy said his thoughts running quickly. He was very quick when it came to this stuff. He was always planning ahead. He had good plans too. Like taking over a boy's mind.. A baby, using that lousy clod Jason Voorhees to awaken the children's senses to him... Plus, he was _very _good at possessing people.

Freddy reluctantly sat down next to Kurt and leaned against his tall, muscled body and Kurt wrapped his arm around Freddy protectively. _Sick kids-I'm not the one who needs protection Kurty boy. Its you. _

Kurt puckered his lips and planted a wet one on Freddy's lips. Good- this only provoked his rage _more_. He slipped a hand behind him and snatched the knife waiting behind his cousin.

"Oh Kurt." Freddy sighed going along with the act. "You make want to..." He rose up his right arm. Action! "KILL YOU!" He lunged. Kurt let out a wild scream.

"LOLA!" He leaped off the couch as though Freddy had a disease that was contagious. Like the plague.

Freddy rose to his feet too.

"You know I'm not who you think I am..." Freddy laughed cruelly. "I'm Freddy Krueger not Lola."

Kurt took a step back, and went for a trip over the leg of the coffee table and landed with a thud on the ground, his head bouncing off the table. He was obviously unconscious. Oh come ON! He didn't want to kill someone unconscious- where was the fun in that? This attempt was hopeless. Restlessly, he plopped down on the couch behind him and set down the knife he'd been grasping.

When Kurt awoke, a large bump had grazed his forehead and he was confused and dazed. His vision blurry, he turned his hazy eyes on who he thought was his girlfriend.

"W-what happened?"

Freddy thought."You were having quite a bad dream- you were thrashing around. Then you fell off the couch. I would of helped, but I was taking a little doze myself." To seem convincing, he robotically rubbed an eye.

Kurt groaned.

"It seemed so _real_ Lola- I think it was a Freddy Krueger dream- but he had taken the form of...of you and he tried to slash me up!" Kurt rubbed at his throbbing bump.

"Hmmm." Freddy rubbed his chin in thought, slipping the blade back behind the cushion. "Do you think Freddy Krueger is ..._scary_?"

"Oh god Lola. He's just as terrifying as everyone says!" Kurt went into a full rant. Ah, now _this _was what he liked to hear-how scary he was.

Meanwhile, Lola felt humiliated by the whole "Bootylicious" incident. Freddy would be furious at her. and would probably murder her as soon as they switched back bodies- she knew that for a fact, she knew Freddy better then she wanted. But how would he ever find out if she had anything to do with it, if she decided not to tell him... And she had something she wanted to do for the poor angry thing. It was her fault she had gotten them into this mess so she would do this for him AND reverse this doomed spell. But first things first...

The phone rang. Freddy ignored it. It rang again. He ignored it. It rang again. Grumbling, he scooped it up.

"Hello?" He grunted. It continued to ring- right in his eardrum. How did you work these stupid new contraptions? He randomly pressed a few buttons. Finally, he hit the TALK button.

"What?" He snapped.

"Lola is that you? It's Torrance." The pretty black girl that Lola was friend's with, the one with the nice taut caboose-

No. I'm actually Freddy frigging Krueger!

"Yeah its me." He muttered. He was always grumpy here.

"Great... I couldn't get a hold of you at school so I decided to call... Guess what?"

"What?"

"I had a Freddy dream during class."

His ears perked up.

"You did?" He asked excitedly. "What was it like?"

"Well at first it was hilarious!" She laughed at the mere memory.

"_What_?" He asked speechlessly.

"Yeah... The Krueger guy was wearing a boy's hoody...and I was listening to my Walkman and so in the dream I had a boom box."

"Go on." He ushered her. His temper flaring.

"And then he started dancing with me! Like shaking his booty around to my song!" She roared with laughter.

"WHAT?" He roared. He could practically see her wince at his volume.

"Yeah... And then he started chasing after me and tried to murder me- that was scary- but I screamed and so my teacher woke me up."

What was Lola god damned doing to him? He almost wailed. The girl was a plain nuisance! He should self mutilate her body just to get back at her.

"But Freddy is a pretty cool guy don't you think?"

It was silent on her end.

"No." She finished. "He was a murderer and still is. What's so cool about that?"

"Why the hell am I here?" An eight year old boy snapped looking around the boiler room's surroundings. Lola watched him from the darkness. Lola stepped out dramatically.

"Because you're dreaming little child." She spoke soothingly.

"Well I want to go home! I want to wake up."

"Well you aren't...yet." She told him calmly.

"God, you're ugly. My pet rat's butt is cuter." He retorted. That made her mad. She hated looking like this and didn't need reminding from some kid.

"Well you know what? I don't really care." She snapped.

He walked towards her and stomped hard on her lace up boots.

"Leave me alone!" The boy snarled. Eight years old and he had a mouth!

"That's it!" She roared racing after the screaming boy. He was slow, urnning as fast as his stout legs could carry him.

Then she brought her body to a halt and couldn't believe what she had nearly done, he continued along his path, darting glances over his shoulder until he was far out of sight.

The thoughts streamed through Lola's head like a mantra. She was in a deep trance. Wait until Freddy found out what she had almost done! He'd be pleased, but she wasn't. She couldn't live with this guilty thought.

"Lola?" A voice asked. It was Freddy. It must be night time if he was here. She whirled around tears in her eyes.

"What?" She snapped icily, not in the mood for his cracks.

"What the hell is with you? If I were in that great body I'd be in a good mood all the time." He replied.

"Well..." She shrugged. "I had my thoughts about... some kid."

Finally...he slowly started applauding. "Excellent! Before you'll know it your nightmare will be a reality and you'll keep up my good rep. After you mutilated it!" He roared. She was so_ not_ in the mood for dealing with this. "I heard about your dancing episode. What are you trying to do to me?" He yelled in pure anguish.

"Oh...about that. Sorry-but it was my friend Torrance and I..."

He glared at her.

"Don't worry FK." She mused. "I'm figuring out a game plan- and you can too." FK? He called her FK!

"Well I'm stumped for ideas-you got us into this you get us the hell OUT!"

Lola walked towards him, towering over him. "Watch it "Lola"." She snapped. Freddy balled his fists up. How dare she! Well at least she had made him look good...

"I almost killed your stupid boyfriend." He told her,smiling viciously.

"You _what_?" She demanded. "I know he's a complete bozo at times but-"

"At times? Try twenty four hours, seven days a week!" Freddy gulped...the dance was coming up real soon and he was still in her body.


	6. The School Dance

_**Authors Note**  
I give credit where it is needed, to_ livingdeadgirl _(Nightmare Ring), for an idea she gave to me. _

* * *

_**Chapter Six** _

_The School Dance_

**L**ola bit her lip. What was the good of Internet access if she couldn't find anything useful to her and Krueger? Wait there it was! Bingo. Thank you There was her top search result.

The website she had accessed was a dark one about witchcraft and incantations and other dark magics. Before, Lola totally didn't believe in witches and the occult, but after this whole body swap- she believed that even pigs could fly.

Thankfully after two hours of arguing (Freddy yelling) he had brought her out to the real world to use the computer. Their argument had gone something like this:

"Please take me out!"

"No."

"Why not."

"Because I said so."

"And you get to make all the rules?"

"Am I not older..."

"Yeah but-"

"And smarter."

"Freddy..."

"And am I not a KILLER?"

And that had been repeated basically the entire two hours. But she had won (Who was the one with the glove) so here she was. Logged onto her PC.

In frustration, Lola pulled off the glove and set it down beside the mouse. So hard to use on a keyboard.

To Lola's dismay,the website featured raising the dead, but they had nothing about body swaps- because it just wasn't meant to happen. She closed the browser window and sighed.

"How do you work this thing?" Freddy asked from his perch in front of the television.

Lola pushed her chair back and came to his aid. He was attempting to play a DVD.

"Like this! What movie do you want? Hmm about _Strangeland_- that was a pretty good movie." She suggested. He shrugged and she popped the disc in the player for him.

Then Lola set up the video for him, and started to brainstorm.

Freddy had powers didn't he? He could disappear and reappear wherever he pleased in the dream world. . Travel from place to place. Summon things up... Enter people's mind...He could do anything the child feared. God knows what else he was capable of.

"You have powers right?" She asked slowly. Freddy was engrossed in the movie (mmmm torture). "Krueger?" She snapped.

"No..." He lied tearing his eyes from the TV.

"Yeah you do liar. I witnessed you use some." She pointed out.

"No...No I don't" He avoided her eyes. Bad liar.

So If Freddy had powers, but the dream demons were confused so they thought FREDDY was Freddy even though he was inhabiting in HER real body as confusing as it worked...Did that mean she had these powers in the dream world? Awesome; yet another positive aspect of being Freddy!

"That guy looks just like a younger version of me." Freddy pointed to the screen, looking fazed and slightly disgruntled. She grinned broadly from ear to ear.

"Yeah he does. Maybe he's your long lost twin." She laughed then her smile faded. "Its Friday night right?"

"Yeah." He mumbled.

"The dance! Tonight is Halloween!" She paled. "Oh god!" He turned his eyes back on her.

"I'm not going."

"Please-everyone expects me to be there!"

He shook his head firmly. Stubborn demon.

"No absolute way. I've sacrificed enough for you and you don't deserve it- I should kill you as soon as I get the chance!" His eyes widened and he grabbed his abdomen and moaned.

"It hurts."

"Period cramps." She admitted sheepishly. She always got them bad, she almost felt sorry for him.

"Well I hate it and I hate you too and I'm not going to the dance!"

She nodded."You ARE." Then she patted his head. Well her own head but it counted as his. "I know they suck but you've been burned and stabbed and god knows what else- I'm sure you can handle some minor cramps."

"Minor?" He roared.

"Try child birth!" She laughed. He recalled Loretta giving birth to Katherine and all her screams.

"Ugh." He moaned again.

"Get up Krueger, you've got a dance to go to and I have my costume all ready in the closet."

"You expect me to wear this?" He snapped. She held up the white dress for him.

"Yes I'm suppose to be Samara from _The Ring_. It's a good costume don't you think? Now just flip your hair over... Yeah just like that. Now I'll powder up your face for you. Samara is a particularly pale little girl..."

Freddy Krueger putting makeup on a girl. From the outside someone would of done a double take, and then curled up in a ball laughing to death. When she was done he was swearing a mile a minute.

"I hate this. It itches my face. How long is the dance?"

"Until 11:00- go and have fun Freddy- or at least pretend too! And don't worry about the menstrual cramps they'll subside." She reassured him. She had said 'menstrual' just to embarrass him. "And don't even _try_ to escape because Kurt is coming." The doorbell pierced the air. Speak of the devil, Kurt.

"Now have fun." She said quietly feeling sad all over again that she was missing out on such a major event. He grit his teeth. "And remember, if you skip it or give me grief, I'll embarrass your image or even worse-lose your glove on _purpose_."

She watched him leave with Kurt and softly sighed. She couldn't believe everyone was carrying on with their lives after she had killed that boy. It was all over the media.

The dance was in full swing. Bodies grinding against each other to the pulsating music, a party song from the 1980s "Touch me (All Night Long)" by an artist called Fonda Rae. Vampires, witches, devils so many girls and boys dressed up. He hated it.

"Awesome costume!" Zoe squealed and hugged him. "Samara!" He had long forgotten to hang his hair down, he wasn't being any other killer then himself.

"Whatever." He mumbled.

Strobe lights flashed this way and that nearly blinding him. He couldn't tolerate this for much longer. All the dancing bodies was turning him on-seeing all these victims in one room.

Kurt grabbed his hand-dressed up as a gangster with his pinstriped suit and fedora.

"Let's boogie baby!" He slurred- He was drunk already, by the way he clumsily danced around.

Freddy yanked his arm away and looked around for something to preoccupy himself with. A large cluster of people were forming, and the boys in the middle were shouting and standing at a scrawny boy. He made his way to see what the commotion was about.

The boy was dressed as him! Red and green sweater and dirty fedora... An imitation of his finger knife glove. They were beating the teenager up because of who he was dressed as. A child murderer.

"Leave him!" He snarled. Ordinarily, Freddy would have loved to slice him up himself, but this kid was spreading the fear- the name of Fred Krueger. The drunk crowd ignored him. The well known Lola Cep didn't threaten them.

"Alright now break it up!" Mr. Paquette the arrogant vice principal split up the flock of guys and girls ganging up on the Freddy wannabe. It was just a rebellious kid always in detention, like Freddy had been as a teenager himself. But when he saw what the boy was dressed as, he whitened drastically.

"Freddy...Freddy Krueger? Do you think this costume is appropriate for school or anywhere?" He hissed. "Get out of here. OUT! NOW!" He pointed to the boy, then to the door. The injured boy stumbled and fell onto Freddy. The authority wasn't even getting him to a hospital or the police, and he looked bad.

"Its alright." Freddy awkwardly mumbled gruffly to the boy. "I like your costume." The boy nodded. His lip was bleeding everywhere and a bruised purple black eye was swelling.

After the commotion had died down Freddy walked over to the refreshments and got himself some punch. It tasted like piss and so he tossed it into the trash can when he saw a lanky, thin boy dressed as a pirate was making his way over to Freddy. The boy wore enormous glasses, with a black eye patch over one. This was obviously one of the stereotyped math nerds Lola had mentioned. Freddy pretended not to notice him.

"Hey." The boy said casually, but nervously. Surprisingly, his voice was low and husky. Freddy turned narrow eyes on him.

"What?" Freddy asked him having a slight this boy had the hots for Lola.

"How are you Lola?" He asked in what he thought was a sexy way.

A mellow slow song drifted carefully from the speakers. Freddy paled and swallowed the potato sized lump in his throat. It was an eighties love song. 'True' by Spandau Ballet. The boy grabbed him and slid his arms cosily around Freddy's waist.

"I LOVE this song." The boy murmured, his face speckled with acne. Freddy struggled to get away- for a scrawny boy he had an iron grip, and Lola's body type did not.

"Let _go_." He grunted. The boy held on tighter.

"I really like you..." He told Freddy.

"Well the feeling isn't mutual." He snapped. All around him, couples had formed and were slowly rocking back and forth to the music.

_I know this, much is true._

Kurt was laughing and joking around with his buddies by the refreshment tables, pointing at the girl's behinds that were see through (That ones wearing a thong!)

Freddy did _not _want to dance and especially not with this clown.

"Happy Halloween Lola." The boy told him kissed him on the cheek. Freddy still struggled against the boy's firm grip around his waist. He only pulled him closer.

"Oh Lola I'm so happy here in your arms."

_Well I'm not for crying out loud you asshole. Calm down Krueger, you ain't losing your glove_. It was hopeless. Lola was a weakling. He went stiff and rigid so it was as if the boy was dancing with the janitor's broom. He rocked stiffly back and forth. Why was this song so _long_?

"_Yes_." Lola murmured... She hit the **print** button on the word document and it printed quickly. She had located Katherine, or rather Maggie Burroughs and here was the map to her town and state- there after it would be easy to locate her.

She would convince Katherine to give her dad another chance. She was only mildly worried that Freddy would freak out at her for trying to hook father and daughter up for a another little family reunion. Hmm, she wondered how the dance was going.

Her phone rang and she wondered whether or not to pick it up. She chose to.

"Hello?" she asked in her gruff voice.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" It was Freddy and he sounded pissed. Beyond pissed, he sounded infuriated.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Some stupid nerd is chasing me all over the place and I had to slow dance with the fucker!"

She stifled a laugh. "Oh. You must be talking about Arnold Huntington the third."

"Whoever he is he's a pain in my ass and I've got cramps again!"

"Well there is nothing I can do about those Freddy. Would you like me to rub your back for you?" She said sarcastically and burst out laughing. Freddy growled and slammed the phone down. The dial tone met her ears. She laughed out loud richly.

* * *

Touch Me All Night Long By Fonda Rae © 1990 Polydor Ltd (From _A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge_)  
True by Spandau Ballet © Spandau Ballet 


	7. Lola's Surprise

**Chapter Seven**

_Lola's Surprise_  
_  
**D**ear Freddy... Well I have a surprise for you- its your daughter... Katherine, who actually goes by Maggie_

Okay now that wasn't right. She scrunched up the papers and tossed them out.

_To Mr. Krueger, Alright. I found your daughter and_

She threw that sheet out too. Maybe she should just speak to him in person.First things first. She needed to call for a airplane ticket, because Maggie had moved to California in the early 90's.

She dialed up the traveling agency with trembling fingers.

"Malcolm Travel Agency how may I help you?"

"Uh yeah." She spoke in a guttural voice. "I'd like to purchase a two way ticket to California."

"Alright." She heard rapid typing in the background. "And for what day?"

"Perhaps...November 6th?" She guessed.

"Yes we have a flight available for 7 am that day. Gate 3, Flight 180."

_Yes._

"How old are you?" The man asked patiently. How old did he think she sounded- t_wo_? How old WAS Freddy- 35, 40? Hmm... He mentioned once that he was born in...What was it-1942! That was it, and the year now was 2003 so he was... She could just tell the man he was thirty but she decided to figure out the math instead so she could tease Freddy later about how old he was- he couldn't do a thing to her if she was in his body.

He died in 1974 so if he wasn't aging because well, technically he was deceased. He'd be:

"I'm 61." She said finally. She heard the man typing.

"And where in California?"

"Laguna Beach." She told him.

"And your name and phone number?"

"Fred...Fred Krueger." See what the man said to that! "And my number is 555-8780." She recited her phone number.

"Okay thank you Mr. Krueger, you may pick up your tickets anytime. Will you be paying cash or credit card?"

"Credit card." That American Express of hers wasn't good for nothing. She told him her credit card number.

"It's $378.00 and we're located at 250 Water Street. No refunds"

"Great." She let out her breath. "Bye." She hung up and heard the door being flung open. Freddy had no respect for her privacy.

"Who were _you_ talking to?" He asked curiously, still in his costume.

"No one that'd interest you."

"I'm sure I would be interested since you can't exactly call up your friends with that voice." He said suspiciously.

She inhaled slowly.

"Okay I've got something quite...Important to tell you. A proposition"

His eyes narrowed."I don't like the sound of this bitch."

"Well, I looked up Maggie Burroughs..."

"Maggie Burroughs?" He hissed. Katherine Krueger.

"Yeah and she's moved to Laguna Beach California, my old state. So I bought you plane tickets to go reunite with her and...Redo what mistakes you made last time."

"_No." _He snapped. "I don't want to look at that bitch of a so-called daughter."

She found she understood his hatred.

"Oh come on! She's older Freddy- she's 37 now!" She told him. "She's going to be a lot more mature about this!"

"37?" He whispered. "Wow I'm getting old." He just realized that now?

"Yeah well I have her address all written down."

"But what about the body situation?" He said with rage. "Ever think about that little glitch? Katherine tried to kill me once and I might just have to kill her this time."

"Your own daughter?" She knew she's hit a sore spot on the man.

"I'm her own father! She loved me although you may not believe it!"

Lola was quiet for a long time. She had gone and ordered those tickets for nothing. The words _no refunds _made a mark in her mind.

"Look, you should be a little more grateful!" She yelled angrily slamming her fist on the computer desk. "I'm spending all my college savings for some stupid dream demon who's angry at the world- to yell in my face. This is costing me big bucks or do you have you no sense of money?"

He was quiet in thought.

"So why the fuck are you doing this?"

"I guess..." She paused. "I guess I feel bad about getting you into this. You always seem so miserable about Katherine, and being in my body and just overall everything." She finished off lamely.

There was ten seconds of silence before he finally spoke.

"It's..._thoughtful _of you. But little 37 year old Katherine doesn't like me killing. She blew me into bits once doesn't that say anything?"

She shrugged, smiling casually."Well you'll just have to tell her you've changed. Even if its a lie she'd never know. Don't you want your only daughter on your good side?"

He turned away.

"Good night Lola." He growled. "I'll think about it." Lola sided from the other side of her room.

Why _was _she spending all this money on him? For what purpose? To be destroyed again- Maggie was an intelligent girl- not a little red ribbon wearing child wearing old fashioned dresses. She'd never convince her he was in this body... In that case...If they didn't switch back bodies she would kill LOLA not him. Lola wasn't good at using his powers at all. She'd never win a battle with his daughter. Did he like that idea or feel a tad reluctant?

Lola sighed and disappeared from view. She'd tried...Guess she'd have to call the agency back up and cancel the order.

What was with this airplane service? The seats sucked and the food was icky. He picked at a grey lump of mashed potatoes with a plastic fork. The obese man snoring and drooling beside him was getting on his nerves.

Freddy took his fork from the potato and jammed it lightly into the man's arm. He grunted but didn't move a muscle. He couldn't kill this man in front of people.

He couldn't believe he'd let Lola convince him into flying down to his daughter's. What would she say if some teenage girl showed up on her doorstep saying she was actually Freddy Krueger and had swapped bodies with someone else. She'd never believe him.

Freddy rang the doorbell. This was stupid. He should turn back now and just relax on the beach admiring the girl's in their skimpy two piece bikinis. He heard voices and footsteps clatter outside the door. A raven haired girl answered the door. Not a string of grey illuminating her hair. She was still quite an attractive woman.

Her surprised look faded.

"Why hello. How may I help you?"

"Uh..." He managed to growl from his throat. In a way, he wanted to kill her. Watch her bleed all over the doormat- after all she'd done to humiliate him.

"Why don't you come in, you look tired." She put her arm around him and led him to her spacious kitchen. Was she married-did she have kids? So many questions, so angering... She must think he was some delusional kid from the new shelter she worked at after leaving Ohio.

"Mom have you seen my eyeliner?" A young girl frantically entered the kitchen searching randomly under books. She _did_ have a daughter. He was a Grandfather! "I'm fifteen years old and I'm going to be the only girl without makeup at the party!" She wailed.

"Who are _you_?" The teenager asked Freddy.

Freddy looked from daughter to granddaughter. What a bombshell this would be.

"Will you beat it?" He snapped at his granddaughter. "Its me Katherine and I've swapped bodies with a seventeen year old girl." The two were silent and his granddaughter looked alarmed.

"I'll be upstairs." She whispered and ran from the room. She had no idea who Freddy was but this person was psycho at the least.

"Is this some sort of sick joke?" Maggie whispered in horror.

"No! I'm your father and its nice to see you again." He said cruelly. She flushed.

"And I'm married to the pope! My father is dead."

"No I'm not dead Kat-"

"How do you know that was my birth name..." She replied coldly. "Katherine Krueger- no one knows that except for-"

"Except for your Daddy...Well for one thing. You struck dynamite in my chest and blew me up. I was trying to teach you the ways but you're were a brat about everything." He talked quickly trying to get her to believe him. "And uh... Well you took my hand and entwined my fingers through yours and you said 'I remember when we use to hold hands. I didn't like it then either'-"

"Stop." She said hoarsely. Hardly believing what she was hearing. "I killed you I know I did!"

"Well you didn't because I came back. I never die."

"Why are you in a girl's body?" She was still unsure about believing him- unless Freddy had told this girl what had happened that night no one else knew about what she had said... or what she had done...He was looking at the girl he had held every night as a child, tied red ribbons in her pigtails, the child he'd tucked into bed and protected

"Because a stupid teenager moved into my house. Our house... 1428. She found my glove in the furnace in her basement and put on. It made us swap bodies."

"You know Dad... I really want to kill you but I won't harm this teenager's body..." She didn't know what to do- it would be like killing a girl if she killed Freddy in this body.

"Well then good." He snapped. What was her problem? What did he have to do to earn her back to help him on his killing missions?

"So you've still gone on killing poor kids." Her eyes were burning with an unhappy fire.

"Not really." He said miserably. Which was the truth. "They locked me out of the kid's minds for years. Finally when they remembered- I didn't kill anyone except for this one mental kid Mark..." He trailed off. He hated this story.

"So what's my granddaughter's name?" He asked.

"Not that it concerns you but her name is..." She hesitated before going on. "Her name is Hallie. And don't you dare lay a fucking finger on her Dad or I'll kill you relentless of whose body your in." Her voice was ominous and frigid.

He shuddered at this thought. She would kill him easily while he was in Lola's body. Unless his soul lived on which most likely it would. But that wasn't the point.

"Come on what's your problem? I take a god damned plane to see you and this is what I get in return you _bitch_." He roared.

"Keep your voice down. My daughter is upstairs." They both glanced at the stairs. "We don't exactly get along Dad." She hissed. "You know that."

He stood up angrily.

"Just like your mother. So stubborn!" She was stubborn?

"Leave right now." She pointed to the entrance. "I won't touch you okay? I'll leave you to be. Go to Ohio and just stay there."

"WAIT!" He jumped towards her. "You won't help me reverse this spell?"

She shook her head immediately. Not even giving it a chance.

"I'm through with you."

He thought of a response to her cold manner. "I thought teenagers were your specialty Katherine? You're going to leave some poor little girl in my body forever?" That bastard had gotten to her.

"Alright." She whispered so her daughter wouldn't hear. "You sneaky, conniving little-"

He held up a hand to motion for her to be quiet.

"I cannot believe I'm related to you- we're nothing alike!"

"But you would be like me if they hadn't taken you away." He said truthfully. He was probably right. If Katherine had been raised with murder. That thought scared her.

"I'll help you tomorrow night. Not now- but remember I'm only doing this for that girl's sake."

She turned from him and took a shaky breath. Well, at least she would figure out a plan and she hadn't pulled the knives on him just yet. There was still hope. Hardly. She wouldn't just join his side now that she had a husband and child. Damn it. Talk about late timing.

"Oh and Katherine?"

"Maggie."

"_Maggie_- tell Hallie Grandpa says hi!"

"So things didn't go as planned?" Lola asked the grumpy Freddy hopefully.

"Obviously not!" He shouted. He paced around the bedroom strewn with clothes.

"Aw is Krueger going to cry?" She teased laughing. "Going to write it all in your little diary?" He whirled around to face her.

"IT'S NOT A DIARY. It's a murder log! You want to see it Lola? Huh? Because its got all my murderous plans for you in it- written all over the page."

She stopped her taunting abruptly.

"I k-know its not a diary I just-" She sputtered.

"It's my d-daughter okay? Not some s-stupid kid on the street!" He mocked her nervous stutter as once before in the past.

"But she said she'd help us didn't she?" Lola squeaked playing with the fedora in her hands. Wringing it out nervously. She hated his hissy fits. They were violently dangerous.

"Watch that hat." He grumbled, eying the fedora. She dropped it back on her bald head.

"Just think Freddy. One more day and everything will be back to normal.... And...You'll go back killing people in your sick twisted manner."

He grinned. He could hardly wait!


	8. Freddy's Nightmare

**Chapter Eight**

_Freddy's Nightmare_

**F**reddy hobbled across the boiler room slowly, leaning against his wooden cane for support. His tired blue eyes gazed around the massive labyrinth of hissing furnace.

He raked a hand through his white hair and sighed a shaky sigh. His red and green sweater was so old it was losing thread and starting to unravel.

Freddy Krueger walked down the street peering at the suburbanized houses...If he could carry it out, he would capture a child. He was so tired and he needed his afternoon map.

"Hello little children." His old voice warbled. The two twin boys peered at him questioningly. The only children out playing.

"Are you my Grandpa?" One asked. He grit his teeth.

"I, am Freddy-" His false teeth catapulted unto the sidewalk. He struggled to bend down and pick them up.

"Ewe!" The boys squealed in unison.

"Get over here!" Freddy rose his rusty old blades up menacingly, shoving his false set of teeth into his mouth. The boys tore down their driveway and Freddy limped towards them. "Come back here now!" His voice cracked and he stopped to cough horribly. His wheezy cough. Seventy years old and still killing...Well trying at least. But the kids always seemed to get away nowadays.

He touched his wrinkled face. So many wrinkles- no he wasn't burned. It had never happened. He was mortal.

"You still haven't died? You were around when _I _was a teenager!" A woman's voice exclaimed behind him. It was Alice! How old was her son now? How old was she?

He coughed wearily again.

"You're fucking old." She gasped. She took a quick bouncy step towards him and shoved the old man.

"Ugh!" He moaned as he fell over on his side. She kicked his cane from under him and it skidded down the pavement.

She tore down the street to her car and got in.

His old bones willed him to climb to his feet five minutes later. His false teeth weren't in quite right so he fixed them.

"I'm getting a little old for this." He croaked.

It wasn't easy getting around on a cane- for one thing he was so weak it felt like he would keel over any minute. Everything was so different from what he remembered.

The streets were so much quieter and cleaner and there were no children around... They were all inside playing on their up-to-date computers. It was as if there were no such thing as hop scotch and jump rope anymore. The batch of kids from the 80's and early 90's era were the last of the unmodernized children.

Loretta was alive. She and Katherine lived with him. Loretta was awful looking too. Wrinkled and practically transparent, so many blue and purple veins, sipping prune juice from a flowered china glass. Katherine was reading the newspaper.

"Father would you like your tea?" He nodded weakly and as he sat in his chair his bones cracked. Katherine was forty five and still lived with her parents.

She poured it for him and three minutes later the hot substance was finally making its way down his throat.

"Here's your tea biscuits father." She plopped the box down in front of him.

"Thanks Katherine."

"I picked up some Viagra." Loretta told him with a smile on her pursed lips.

"Oh." Freddy said opening the box of tea biscuits with trembling white fingers.

Curse these dreams- and children thought the dreams where _he_ came were scary? Try dreaming you're practically 100 years old.

He lurched into the living room where Loretta was knitting a sweater made from red and green yard.

"Sweetheart we might have to get you a walker. That cane is becoming a real pain." She said with a warm smile. Sweetheart- yuck. Hate when she called him that.

"Get any children?" She asked. She had promised not to tell and she hadn't apparently.

"Not today. You know Loretta, not many children play outside anymore. It's getting harder and I'm getting older." He rasped. "But I have an idea."

He heard Katherine taking her shoes off at the front door.

"Hello Dad- hey mother."

"Katherine do you think you could show me how to use the computer?"

"Whatever for?" Katherine asked puzzled but perplexed.

"Ah, well I thought I'd use those absurd chat rooms to lure children." Freddy Krueger would be slave a woman before he EVER resorted to the Internet chat rooms to do his dirty work.

"Okay well let me show you." she led him to her laptop and logged on to the service for him. She showed him where to go, how to use the mouse and where to go to find websites, chat and search engines.

"Thanks I think I can manage." It was still pretty complex considering the era he had grown up in but he could do it.

He registered with Katherine's help onto Kid Chat. A website for kids between the ages 8-12 could talk sports, games, movies or anything in general. He chose the room for kids who lived in Ohio. The site warned not to give out any personal information to strangers. But he had a way with kids.

F Krueger: Any kids want to talk?

B-Ball Player: Me! evry1 else is ignoring me.

F Krueger: I won't ignore you. I live in Springwood.

B-Ball Player: Me 2

F Krueger: Really? What do you like to do? How old are you?

B-Ball Player: I like sports like basketball. I'm 9. My name is Charlie.

F Krueger: I'm 10- you could call me your big brother. I'm Freddy.

B-Ball Player- I always wanted a big bro Freddy

F Krueger: Well then today is your lucky day.

B-Ball Player: Thanx. What skool do u go 2?

F Krueger: Springwood Elementary.

B-Ball Player: Me 2. So u r in the 5th grade?

F Krueger: Yeah.

B-Ball Player: Kool.

F Krueger: Want 2 come over to my house to play sometime? 2 play video games and basketball?

B-Ball Player: Ya!!! :) But I hafta ask my mom. she's a drag.

F Krueger: Aren't all parents?

B-Ball Player: Lol. Ya. Where do u live

F Krueger: 1428 Elm Street. Don't tell your parents where you are going. Just say to a friends. Come over after school- like at 4:00.

B-Ball Player: 4:00?

F Krueger: Ya.

He shut down the computer feeling satisfied as the sleeping Freddy watched in complete dazed horror. No! It couldn't be! A chat room- that's where desperate mortal pedophiles went to lure children not Freddy Krueger!

"Want some prune juice?" Loretta asked when he limped into the living room. "Here." She rose the fine china to his lips.

"No!" He mumbled- he hated that crud.

"It's good for you Fred!" And he hated when she called him Fred.

"NO!" He spoke slightly louder.

She tipped the glass to his lips.

"NO!" He screamed waking up in Lola's bed. He was covered in sweat and his hair was a mess. "What a nightmare." He groaned meekly and glanced at the alarm clock. Still hours until Katherine helped them figure something out.

He panted heavily. If those parents hadn't burned him to death he'd be so damned old. He shivered under the duvet- and he'd be resorting to the Internet! In that dream, he had definitely lost his touch and his style.

"I hate being human." He pouted.


	9. Wanted!

**Chapter Nine **

_Wanted! _

**T**here were two things that Lola hadn't done after the body swap had occurred.

**1.** Quizzed Freddy to make sure he knew what to say to friends, parents and classmates. Obviously this was important, because not to long ago Freddy had gotten himself suspended for three days because of threatening the class.  
**2.** She hadn't stashed away her love letters from Kurt- her top secret memories in which only she had access too She had to keep it from Freddy's prying eyes. And now it was much too late because he had found them.

"I might be in your body, but I didn't say I'd be doing your homework for you bitch." Freddy said with a twist of a smile and dumped the pile of textbooks and binders on Lola's lap. She groaned.

"The learning might do you good." She rubbed at her tired eyes. The only thing she feared about returning to her body, was the fact that it open the gates for Freddy to murder her.

"The only thing _I_ need to learn, is how I'm going to kill _you_ when I'm back to my self." Lola rolled her eyes. And how many times had she heard this lame remark? Too many times. It wasn't scaring her nor making her laugh.

She pulled open her agenda and checked through the homework assignments that Freddy had given her. In his sloppy unruly hardly readable writing he had written the work. He had probably only wrote it down because the teachers gave you a hard time if you didn't.

"Will you grab me my ballpoint pen? It's in my desk drawer." She ordered him. Grumbling about how much he hated bossy brats who ordered him around, he yanked open the drawer...She drummed out "Sweet Dreams Are Made Of These" by The Eurythmics on her binder.

"Ah now what are these?" She glanced over to where Krueger was clutching a stack full of papers.

"Oh nothing... just uh, old homework assignments." She lied.

"And you kept them?" He scoffed not believing her one bit.

"Hand them over retard." Lola's panic was rising.

"For that remark I think I _will_ take a good look at these... '**To my sexy Lola.. You put the shizzle to my nizzle'**? What the hell does that mean?" He cracked up. "Is he going to mention how you look in your transparent black thong?" He laughed insanely. Teenagers were _so _fun to torment.

"Give it here!" Lola pleaded desperately snatching for the papers. "How do you know about that little...?"

"Your G-String? Oh I was snooping through your dresser." He pointed casually to the messy unorganized dresser where bra straps and shirt sleeves hung out from the drawer. She brightened an unnatural red color.

He held the papers above his head so she couldn't grab for them.

"Freddy please! Have you _no_ respect for my privacy-"

"And you have respect for _MINE_?" He roared with a iniquitous sneer. She didn't, but immediately wished she'd never come across his cursed and ludicrous "murder log" and this wouldn't be happening... Or would it?

"I swear I'll make your life miserable Krueger if you _don't _hand over the letters." Lola felt tears of humiliation burn her eyes. Why was this happening! Wasn't this burden of a switch enough to punish her? Okay so she stolen her best friend's boyfriend in the fifth grade but she had been ten! And this is what she got? Freddy Krueger reading her love letters aloud?

"'**Dear Lola I can't contain myself... When I found out I was the first man you lost your virginity to, I swelled with a feeing like- like I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you'**!" Freddy howled with laughter.

"FREDDY KRUEGER!" Lola screamed at the top of her lungs. He stopped in mid giggle and the papers fluttered from his grasp. She tore the vividly shining blades across his arm. He gasped in response. She was practically inflicting scars on her own body!

"Why the _hell_ did you do that for bitch?" He hissed rubbing at the wound. Blood tickled from the four tiny incisions searing with pain.

"I...I'm sorry I lost my temper. It's just those are private and... special." She bit her lip reluctantly. Was Freddy's skin making her...Violent?

"And I'm not special enough to read them?" Freddy cocked his head and pouted in sarcastically .

"Fluff off Krueger." She mumbled. "You're giving me a splitting headache." She buried her face in her textbooks when the phone interrupted each of their thoughts. Lola answered it on instinct.

"Hello Cep residence?"

"Hello Mr.Cep its Brie... Is Lola there?" Lola shivered. It felt so _odd _to be called Mr. Cep. Sighing longingly she passed over the phone to Krueger.

"Be polite!" She mouthed to Freddy, who grumbled and took the phone.

"What the fuck do _you_ want?...." He covered the receiver with his palm. "They think I'm going to go to the movies with them- see _The Texas Chainsaw Massacre." _He massaged the stinging laceration Lola had granted him upon his own blades.

"Go!" She whispered enthusiastically. "Have some fun!" In other words she meant, get out of my hair, or _"fedora". "_Steal the limelight away from Zoe!" She added. The little over enthusiastic twit always made sure she was in the limelight.

"Pick me up or whatever." He spoke motionlessly into the phone. After hanging up Lola was pretty miffed. She picked up the love letters and stuck them in an English anthology for school so they were out of his reach.

"Get ready Freddy." She chuckled at the unintended rhyme. She chose him a simple white skirt and red top. He began to pull off his jeans.

"In the bathroom!" She groaned and he took off for the bathroom. It was still so humiliating to think of Freddy looking at her nude body, changing, in the shower...

Lola switched on her David Bowie CD and let the music drown out her thoughts as she got to work on her homework. Minutes later the doorbell penetrated through the air like a knife. It was torture thinking of Freddy having fun with her friends- oh how she missed them.

"Bye." He stuck his head in the doorway and left. She heard the door close downstairs behind him and the phone rang once again.

"Hello?" She said glumly. Another night alone in her room. Doing homework.

"Hi...Mr.Cep?"

"No its Lola. May I ask whose speaking?"

Maggie Burroughs."

"Oh right. Nice meeting you" Lola blushed, as Maggie probably knew it was her fault Freddy had flew across the country for her aid. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine...But I'm afraid we'll have to move the reverse until the weekend." She was silent, afraid Lola would jump down her throat. _She sounded exactly like her father. _

"_What_?" Lola demanded feeing bile rising up her throat. She was going to vomit. "I can't stand it any longer! The stress is making me violent Maggie! Why not tomorrow night like planned?" Lola whined.

"Please Lola, I apologize but I'm entirely booked up this week- appointments with youth clients and my wedding anniversary Wednesday!" She explained.

Lola understood- maybe.

"Alright see you Friday?" She asked desperately.

"Saturday- I promise to you.. and my asshole father." Maggie hung up.

Getting up, Lola set the phone down.

"AH!" She shrieked as she tripped over a pile of dirty laundry and went flying. All 160 pounds of her landed with a thud on the floor. Freddy's fedora catapulted through the air.

"Fuck!" She cursed with rage, setting the hat down on her head.

She couldn't wait much longer! Maybe they should just try with_out_ Maggie's help. She was an intelligent woman and Lola wasn't quite sure how a hysterical seventeen year old and a killing nightmare stalker would figure this out alone but it was worth a try wasn't it?

"Lola?" There was a light knock at the bedroom door. "Lola are you in there? I thought you went out with Brie and the girls?" Her mother asked- damn! Maybe if she kept quiet-

"What the hell is going on in here?" Her mother pushed open the door. "Lo-" Her shrill screamed pierced the air. She stumbled back against the door frame gasping for breath. Don't have a heart attack woman!

"Oh my god!" She wailed. "Who are you? Where is my child?" She screamed again.

"Stop!" Lola shouted over her mom's noise. "Stop please!"

"I'm calling the police!" She sobbed. That's when she saw the blades on the strange looking man's right hand. "NO! Please- have mercy on me!" She turned and fled from the house.

"_Crap_!" She darted to her window, which long ago had been an entrance for a boy across the street to sneak into his girlfriend's room after hours. She pulled open the shade and peered out into the dark street- Elm Street. There was nothing to be afraid of- she was the enemy now. The rose trellis had been cut down a long time ago.

Taking a deep breath she climbed out of the window. The black trousers she was wearing snagged against a nail sticking from the window frame. Pulling it loose, knowing she was risking her legs she held onto the fedora and leaped off the roof.

"1, 2 Freddy's coming for you...3, 4 better lock your door." She sang under her breath. Where to go? Where to run?

* * *

The girl's were seriously hyperventilating watching the movie as the fictional murderer Leatherface roared his chainsaw in warning. Leatherface was such an amateur- all those slasher flick characters were. They wanted tips? They could go to Freddy so he could duel them until their end- then again _they _weren't real. _He_ was. 

"Oh my god!" Zoe shrieked loudest amongst the other screams in the theater. Freddy sat calmly, with his hands folded neatly in his lap. Brie clutched at the sleeve of his red sweater.

"Aren't you scared?" She whispered. Glancing at her, apparently she was not. Well he, really, but she didn't know that.

Freddy lagged behind the chattering girls, who spoke about how scared they were, each not caring about each other's horror story of what they thought about the movie, only their own when suddenly a figure in red and green grabbed and pulled him aside. Lola.

"What?' He demanded. "Are you doing here-you want to get caught?" He hissed glancing at the girls.

"I already did!" she said meekly. "You should of heard the sirens everywhere. At least six cop cars arrived at the scene. My mom walked in on me because I made noise- She thought I was a robber." She explained in a rush of one breath.

Freddy swore.

"Perfect. Just fucking perfect you little pissworm!" He hissed, thinking of what to do next... There really _was _nothing- he'd just have to wait and find out what would occur next.

He saw how far ahead the pack of girls were and jogged slowly to catch up with them. Sighing, Lola turned and fled into the night so no innocent shopper wouldn't have a heart attack.

"You poor child!" An old woman cooed behind him. Lola whirled around stunned at the soft old creaky voice.

"What?" She asked. The old woman grabbed her hand. The non bladed hand.

"Your face? what happened to your face?" Under the brim of the fedora, Lola inspected this old white haired woman. Her hair was long and straight. She was _old_. Extremely old. Must be a hippie type with the long hair, especially not being prejudiced to her for the way she looked...

"A fire." She mumbled trying to pull away before someone else saw her.

"Oh you poor thing. I'm so sorry you must of been traumatized!" Didn't the woman know who she was? Recognize her as Freddy Krueger? The infamous? "Who are you?" The old woman questioned, her faded blue eyes narrowing in the dim light.

"Freddy Krueger!" She whispered in reply, pulled from the woman's weak clutch on her hand and disappeared into the night.

First the **WANTED **posters, then the newspaper ads, now the news report. It was big. All this havoc caused by one silly teenage girl.

In anger, Freddy had put Lola back in the lonely and rather depressing DreamScape. This was in a way good... After these kids saw the reports and got his haunting image in their heads they'd dream of him. Their fragile minds waiting for him to scar them for life. Emotionally and physically.

Shadow, Lola's black cat bounded onto his lap and he pushed the affectionate animal away.

"Hi and thank you for tuning it to **CKCO** news and I'm Diane Dawson reporting live from Elm Street right in front of the infamous home of Freddy Krueger with Violet Cep the new homeowner. Only three nights ago, Lola walked into her 17 year old daughter's bedroom to find a strange man covered in mishaps from a fire. Violet tell us again what the man looked like." Diane flashed a wide white toothed smile at the camera. Like she cared about anything that happened to someone lower then her on the food chain.

"He was _awful_. Scarred with burns so grave...I don't know what happened to him but it must of been something harsh. H-he was in my daughter Lola's room- and now I'm scared for her life!" Violet Cep sobbed. Lola's mum.

"It is suspected that this man may be involved in the murder of a young boy eight year old boy, name disclosed, killed only weeks ago. He wears a dirty snap brim fedora, a red and green striped sweater and his body is terribly burned. On his right hand he wears a glove tipped with four sharp blades. If you see this man _please _call the number at the bottom of your screen. He is armed and presumed dangerous."

This hunt was hilarious! They'd never catch him while he was in the dream world. They had really no idea who they were dealing with.

The shot changed to a young man in about his early twenties. Just a passer-by.

"I think we're dealing with Freddy Krueger...I mean it sounds just like him- my little brother use to have Freddy nightmares until he started taking Hypnocil." He was gleeful that they were showing this on live TV. _Spreading the fear- the name of Fred Krueger. _Freddy had affected so many lives. And the stupid drug Hypnocil took away his victims- his children. Their souls.

"Or possibly a smart ass impostor." The boy concluded.

It switched to a middle aged woman.

"I just know I'm putting a strict curfew with my teenage son. This man sounds nutty."

On the **WANTED** posters, they displayed a photo of what Mrs. Cep had described him to look like. It wasn't a bad picture considering it was made digitally on the computer. It was all rather hilarious. Even funnier then reading Lola's comical love letters from Kurt.


	10. Discovered Powers

**Chapter Ten**

_Discovered Powers_

**F**reddy strolled along the streets of Springwood Ohio spotting his face amongst the poles. Hundreds of harried and rushed people ran quickly along side him wanting to go wherever they were required, not even stopping to glance at the posters.

He was pretty angry that Katherine had switched the date of their attempt to reverse this "spell" and if he had been upset before now he was worse.

At school, well lets just say anyone who _looked _his way- ended up shivering from the cold, icy look he gave them.

He turned the corner where lockers lined the wall, students chattering about the weekend, parties and other pointless conversation topics. Freddy smacked right into a couple locked in a tight embrace. Their lips tasting each others frantically.

"Watch it." The boy snarled turning his angry eyes on Freddy. His eyes widened to twice their size. His arms slipped away from the busty blond senior who looked like she stepped right out of Playboy magazine.

"L-Lola." He stammered in horror. Well? What do you know? Kurt cheating on his devoted girlfriend. Not a surprise- he was _so _the cliché.

Now the rage that Freddy encountered wasn't just _slight_- it was full fledged. _No _one cheated on him and frankly Kurt didn't deserve anybody but the whore he was making out with now.

"Aw did I interrupt Kurt and his prostitute? I'm sorry." He said sarcastically, and smiled viciously. Quite scary really...

"Lola... No its not what you think!" Kurt exclaimed and the blond vixen scowled at each of them. That line was so _old._

"Because I love you so much Lola." His eyes actually watered. He really did love Lola, but he had more muscles then he did brains so assumed it was okay to have a girl on the side.

"I don't mind _Kurt_." Freddy waved his hand in a _go on, go ahead _manner, turned on his heel and walked down the hall whistling cheerily. Freddy had big plans for Kurt. _Big_.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Freddy dealt with Kurt, Lola was shuffling a deck of cards when she had a rude awakening...Well? If she was in Freddy's body for the time being, why not take advantage of it? 

She was going to try out her new found powers. She shoved the cards back in the tiny box which was ripping at the edges and tossed it forlornly on the table she had propped up in the boiler room. It was creepy, but there was really nothing to be afraid of and she was getting quite use to the hissing steam.

She stood up, kicked the table back further and stood there in the middle of the room with her eyes squeezed shut tightly. Focusing, thinking. How did he do it? What was the secret?

She was going to try very hard. But maybe she couldn't do it- I mean she was in Freddy's body but her soul was in it and so that could mean Freddy _still _had his powers relentless of his body in the dream world. Confusing but it struck a good point.

First she was going to just try and see what would occur. He could travel from place to place, rearrange his atmosphere. She would try traveling.

Think Lola. Think. Think. You are in...Toronto Canada... She flicked open her eyes and realized she was on the streets of Toronto where so many different multicultural faces streamed by. Cars lined the busy street and store after store after franchise, TV studios, one by one along the street. It worked! She _did_ have his powers in his body. This was too delicious!

You are on...The beach...There she was out of place in red and green striped getup and fedora along the sandy beach and shore of the crystal turquoise Pacific ocean.

Now that she had mastered this power it was time to move on. She couldn't _wait _to show off to Krueger. Watch his mouth fall open in shock and disbelief as she changed his setting- with her mind.

What else could he do? Telekinetic type stuff right?

She concentrated hard on the table which had been pushed aside. Squinting the icy blue eyes that were now hers to use she jerked her head to the left and to her satisfaction the table jerked to the left too.

"Ahahahhahahaha!" She laughed like Freddy; that evil cackle he was famous for- just for the fun of it. "I love this!" She whispered. She jerked her head the other way and the table jerked the opposite way. She flicked a claw to the table and it crashed against a furnace. Victory was hers!

"Oh here little piggie!" A loud voice sang, and she knew of only one person who called kids _piggies._

"Guess what?" She bellowed racing over to greet him, where he was leaning against a cold steel railing.

She jumped at him, laughing. The weight pushed Freddy to the ground where he struggled to get her off, violently flailing his limbs.

"Watch what I can do!" She leapt off him, to demonstrate for the bewildered man. She pointed to him and flicked her finger towards the table. He went soaring and landed in a heap on the wooden table.

"Hey!" He exclaimed angrily, she ignored him and continued levitating and then flinging objects across the room in a whirlwind. He watched in shock just as she predicted he would.

"You've adapted my _powers_?" He asked in horror.

"Yep!" She beamed proudly, and proud she was. "And its major fun- I get sick pleasure from being in your body you know Freddy."

Oh come _on_ she was starting to like being in his body? What if she never traded it in for her bleeding female body? He was overwhelmed with sudden panic.

"Would you stop that?" He shouted and she swiveled on her feet to face him once again.

"Sorry." she mumbled, embarrassed for getting carried away.

"News flash bitch." He declared, glad to be back in power. "I caught your asshole of a boyfriend necking with Miss. _Penthouse _2003." He didn't really pity the girl now that she was lobbing onto his powers.

Her broad smile faded.

"_What_?" She said more to herself then Freddy. There was anuncertain pause. "I thought I _loved _him." She was in shock. "What did you do?" She asked wide eyed. She was in mortal pain right? She was sure she was devastated but...

"I left." He didn't add that he had some sinister plans for Kurt.

"Oh....I." She faltered for words. He stood there playing with his fingers. When she cried like this he didn't know really what to say.

"Stop it." He mumbled as he always did when she blubbered.

"Freddy... I want you to take those love letters he wrote me from under my mattress." So _that's _where she stashed them- he had been looking for them for a good bedtime story. "And bring them to me." She said loudly and clearly.

After he had left, she practiced traveling because it was more difficult then moving things on command.

The angst of this entire situation hurt her like a stake driving through a vampire's black heart. But, was their really any angst to begin with? She still felt hurt and humiliated- dating a guy who necked with women a lot prettier their her was a low way to go. But she had been almost positive she truly had loved Kurt. But could she honestly have loved Kurt for the one week she spent with him?

"I can't believe this." She whispered. "I should be weeping in agony."

Maybe being Freddy for a lifetime would be okay after all. She'd never have to face Kurt, a slutty blond piece of shit, and she'd never die, never grow old. She would never have to go on knowing she murdered a child...

But she knew why she wasn't aching, _she knew. _

Maybe, just _maybe _Lola Cep had the teeniest of crushes on Krueger.

Bratty love sick teenagers. Kurt wasn't worth Lola's tears or the pain. He wasn't worth _shit_. But he wasn't going to take Kurt's cocky face down _yet_.

He pulled up the bed mattress and retrieved the stack of letters and set them atop the dresser so he wouldn't forget to bring them in the dream world when he went back to sleep.

"Lola-dinner!" Violet called- she was paranoid every second after her encounter with the "robber" or rather, her daughter embodied in a child murderer's bod.

He stared disdainfully at the half burned meat loaf. Even his burned face looked better then this.


	11. Freddy Krueger Extraordinary Actor?

**Chapter Eleven**

_Freddy Krueger- Extraordinary Actor?_

"**A**ny volunteers?" Mrs. Renner asked the silent class. Giddy girls passed idle notes to each other, the boys bragged about how many girls they had laid in the past weekend and no one had the slightest bit of interest in the drama class which was going on.

"Oh come on! This is a striking romance, written by a senior like yourselves. We need two actresses for a cold read We're going to be putting this play on for the school and public one of these days." Mrs. Renner mused. The class ignored her once more.

"CLASS!" She screamed sharply and the students cringed. Mrs.Renner's voice was an easy way to pop an eardrum. "You." She pointed to Freddy. "Lola you can read Simone's part and Roberta you can read Jazz, short for Jasmine."

Freddy shot daggers at the teacher behind her back. Stupid drama professor who had a bulbous brown mole on her chin with three hairs sticking from the surface. He didn't want to act- he wasn't an _actor_. If he had _wanted_ to be he wouldn't of taken murder up as his profession.

"The story is a sad one. Two lesbian teenagers are passionately in love, but their Catholic faith parents are immaculately against homosexuality and don't know of their daughter's sexuality. It's a play that could raise controversy- which we _want_."

When the boys heard the word _lesbian_ they all stopped talking, and grinning, they turned to the front.

He was playing a lesbian? So meaning he got to hit on a girl. He looked at Roberta. She was a popular student. Attractive really, with skin of porcelain white and dark blond hair. Not really _his_ type but a girl is a girl.

"John you may play Mr.Simmon's, Jazz's father. It's a fabulous drama with a great soundtrack. Cola you can play her mother. Nathan- Mr. Luther, Simone's father and Brie, Simone's mum. Got it class?" Mrs. Renner added. Freddy grumbled as she handed out thick copies of the play booklet. "I have faith in you Lola- I think you'll pull off Simone just fine." She whispered to him.

"Let's start scene one! Lola its your line." Mrs. Renner boomed. He was quiet. He kept forgetting his name wasn't Freddy now. It was _Lola_.

"Jazz- I think I heard someone." Freddy read in a monotone. "Oh. No. What should we do?" It was so unenthusiastic it was almost laughable.

"Expression!" Mrs. Renner interrupted. "You're always eager to act Lola what's the matter?" _Staring at your face too long is giving me a stroke_. He thought bitterly.

"I'll just climb down the roof- remember Simone don't tell _anyone_ about this little rendezvous." Roberta enunciated loudly.

"Oh I know."This play really was going to bring up problems.

"Better!" Mrs. Renner said. Other people snickered at his false attempt to act.

"See you later." Roberta continued the script.

"Simone!" Read the girl playing Simone's mother. "Who were you talking too?"

"No one." Mrs. Renner wouldn't stop shooting him the evil eye.

"Is there any murder in this play?" Freddy asked hopefully. Mrs. Renner burst out laughing.

"I'm afraid not Lola. And with all the murders going on in the world lately who needs crime?"

_I do!_

* * *

The geography teacher slapped down the important test that they had written two days earlier in front of Freddy. Freddy picked it up and scowled. A red **F **had been recorded on the paper. And under it in the teacher's precise writing was scrawled. _Please see me after school Lola I know you could do better!_

"I'm not impressed Lola. Maybe you should take your mind off your social life and work harder on your geography mark." Mr. Smith his name was. "You usually ace your tests." He went on handing other distraught students their tests. Freddy flipped him the bird as soon as he turned away.

He headed for Lola's locker as soon as the lunch bell sounded. He hated that stupid locker- thankfully Kurt had told him the combination since obviously Lola had told Kurt in the past. What was it? 36-12-34? No it was 40-13-35. He tried both and neither worked. He slammed his first on the stubborn lock and swore viciously as the pain raced up his hand. Screw the locker. He had better things to worry about.

Students swarmed around him- that's when he felt something uncomfortable around his middle. Frowning he adjusted his bra straps and stuffed the bad test into his backpack and set out for the cafeteria. Brie and posse were all waiting for him as he made his way into the busy atmosphere. He'd prefer if he would have been able to just eat alone.

"Oh mah god you were so funny in drama Lola!" Brie giggled behind her hand.

"Right." He mumbled.

The clan of boys that always joined the crew and flirted recklessly with Freddy, clamored over noisily. They were slapping each other and talking cockily about the legal drinking age. Boys like that had teased him mercifully when he was in high school, until he had dropped out. He took notice of Kurt's absence, he supposed the clan had given him the boot.

"Hey ladies!" One football jock catcalled planting a wet one on Torrance's glossy lips. She giggled."Jack!"

Lame, pathetic, ugly, stupid. Lola's choice of friends pecked at his mind. One guy took the available seat next to Freddy.

"You're single now right? I mean you broke up with Kurt." He said more as a statement then a question. Freddy sneered cruelly.

"Never mind bastard."

The guy just laughed. He thought Freddy was trying to be funny.

"Well Lola-"Then his blue eyes widened. "Whoa." He peered at Freddy's feet. "Is that your bra?"

Freddy's gaze and every other random person at that table leaned over to stare. To Freddy's dismay Lola's hot pink bra was entwined around his running shoe. That's what he had felt around his middle-his bra had unhooked and slipped down his clothes. His face flamed and the guy who had spotted it grabbed it and held it high over his head.

"Party!" He roared, and tossed it to his friends who all bounded for the catch.

"Give it back!" The girls shrieked. Freddy yelled the loudest. The boys ignored their pointless pleads.

"You must be mortified you poor thing!" Brie whispered.

"Sexy lingerie!" Jack laughed and held the bra to his broad chest and danced on the spot. "Bra time!" Not very many outsiders paid any attention, which was obviously what the asshole wanted.

"Give it back. **Now**." Freddy hissed. It was _terrible _without a bra on. They just-_hung there_- "GIVE ME BACK MY BRA!" He bellowed at the very top of his lungs. Every member of the student body head's swiveled to look at the distressed Lola Cep and clan of girls. Now his face was the angry color of tomatoes. Peers burst into fits of laughter, others scowled and went back to their lunch.

* * *

"I have a huge favor to ask you Lola." Mrs. Renner grasped his hands in hers. "I need you to play Simone in the school play. I _need_ you too. No girl will do it. Several were good enough, but when I told them they would have to kiss another girl they refused." She was begging him of a favor. Well Freddy Krueger never did favors for other people.

"What makes you think I would do anything for you?"

"Because... Because you have talent!" She sputtered apprehensively. She had grabbed him on his way out the door at the dismissal bell and now..."I don't know!"

"And I have to kiss a girl. On the lips?"

She nodded weakly, fearing his answer.

A devious grin spread across his face.


	12. Mother Daughter Heart to Heart

**Chapter Twelve**

_Mother/Daughter Heart to Heart_

_  
_Mrs. Renner was only mildly surprised at Freddy's enormous amount of eagerness to join the play cast.

"God Lola, you're a total lifesaver." She patted Freddy on the back happily now that her cast was complete. Him a lifesaver? He had never saved a life, but he did tell convincing lies. When he was alive, he had lied to the Springwood courts after he had been caught after slaughtering a young girl. He'd explained that he'd only been "trying to save the her, because she wasn't breathing". He'd said that he had only put on the glove for protection in case the real murderer was still around. He hadn't actually saved her.

"Gee your welcome." He said sarcastically. "That's me-a lifesaver." Life taker fit him a little better...

"Wait till you meet the young lady playing Jazz- she's a sweetie you'll love her Lola." Yes Freddy knew she was going to be one hot babe that he was to be canoodle with. This would put Lola's entire reputation was gleefully at stake but like he gave a damn. If she thought she could make him look bad, well two could play at that game.

"We'll start rehearsing tomorrow- it should be fun." She laughed loudly. He licked his lips. He could almost taste the girl- it had been so long. Hopefully she'd be a sexy Goth into bondage.

"I look forward to this." He spoke with a twisted smile. She nodded and flashed him the thumbs up sign. He laughed low enough so only he could hear. If only she knew the truth.

If Lola's geography teacher honestly thought he was going to stop by after school hours like the note on his test had instructed, he had another thing coming. Instead, he headed to Elm Street as quickly as he could. On the way he passed Kurt who was in the midst of brigade of friends. He cast a long, lingering look at Freddy as he darted past. He had it bad for Lola, and hadn't seen the blonde that had caused him to lose the only girl he had ever loved since Lola had caught him in the act of adultery.

When he arrived in his home, the house was quiet but smelled of freshly baking shortbread cookies. Freddy sniffed the aroma, wrinkling his nose in distaste. He hated when Lola's mum got on her cooking kicks.

"Lola is that you?" Violet Cep called from the kitchen. She hurried out and enveloped Freddy in a breathtaking hug- and not a good breathtaking. A python's grip.

"Looks like it doesn't it?" He retorted. Violet gave him a warning look.

"I baked you shortbread cookies- your favorite, because well...I was wondering if you wanted to have a mother, daughter day." She beamed happily and he just stared at her flatly.

"Come again?"

"A day for the two of us to talk..." She trailed off hopefully. She grabbed his hand and tugged him into the living room. She pushed him to the leather cushions, and placed a delectably delightful plate of warm fresh-from-the-oven cookies between them.

"Now first of all I have something I want to tell you."

"No thanks." He tried to dodge her apron clad body, but she set a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Lola when have we last spent time together-"

"No!"

"Lola... Please?"

"Fine. Just so you'll leave me the hell alone." She had gotten his way and that was morally wrong. Mumbling crude words, he fell back on the couch and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Okay." She took a deep breath and began... "You see maybe I'm a bad mother maybe I'm not...but you have to understand something Lola. My biggest fear as a parent was raising a daughter or son and having to discuss...you know, sex with them." He almost groaned aloud. He already knew all about it.

"But you see I was cleaning your room I came across letters from Kurt."

He vaguely remembered that he had left Lola's love letters and forgotten to bring them to Lola so she could destroy them.

"What about them?" He asked casually.

"Well I...I didn't want to be nosy or anything Lola- not at all... But my eyes fell open the words making love and as any curious mother... I read the letters. So now that you are 17 years old and approaching University its time I give you the lecture." Her face reddened and she wiped sweat off her brow. What, had she written down this speech on cue cards?

Freddy sank deep into the squishy couch cushions his face reddening too.

"I know its a few years LATE but I just want to say..."

"I don't really care!" He blurted out. "At ALL."

"Lola just hear me out! Number one- make sure your partner uses protection condoms, or the careful use of a diaphragm, and the family gynecologist can prescribe you some miracle working birth control pills like mine-"

"Shut-"

"Lola Jennifer Cep you watch your mouth...intercourse is a wonderful act of love, reserved for a married couple, but you can't forget about sexually transmitted diseases, pregnancy..." He wasn't planning on getting pregnant actually, he was a man.

"I know all this!"

"You do?"

He faltered for words. "Health class." He mumbled but she didn't hear, or maybe she did she just pretended she hadn't.

He could practically picture himself giving teenage Katherine this talk...

_"Katherine before you go out with Jake can you come here for a brief lecture?"_

_"What Daddy? Can it wait?"_

_"No its important."_

_"Spill it out Dad. Jake is waiting."_

_"If you plan on making love, use protection alright? I don't want a pregnant daughter on my hands- got it?"_

_"Got it..."_

_"I want to meet this Jake before you do anything naked with him."_

_"DAD! We're watching a movie." She snapped impatiently and tossed up her hands dramatically._

"Honestly! I give up on you Lola!" Ignoring the distressed woman, he flicked on the television. "Raging teenage hormones. Mad one minute, happy the next."

* * *

I will not look. Ever. Not in my entire life. Lola bit her lip contemplating this dilemma. She was curious. Very curious to do something but was ever so reluctant.

She gnawed at her bottom lip.

"Do I care?" She spoke aloud and her voice was loud. "Will he ever find out- no so why don't I just do it quickly?" Talking to herself was ridiculous. Thoughts were meant to be said in the enclosed space inside your head. She looked to her right. No one. Just loud furnaces. She looked to her left. No one, only loud furnaces and boilers. She breathed very deeply and slowly- like she had learned to do in drama class, before going onstage.

"Do it quickly and quietly!" Still chewing at her lip in deep concentration her fingers slowly eased towards her pants zipper. She yanked the zipper down- so loud!

Ugh- she quickly pulled out the thin fabric Freddy's undies and peeked down inside the cavern. Gasping, she quickly let go and the elastic snapped against her skin.

Hmm perhaps just one more glance, she hasn't gotten a very good glimpse- did this make her a peeping tom? She repeated the slow procedure and stared down into Freddy Krueger's-

"Why are you looking down my pants?" A sharp voice asked. She let go again and gasping in embarrassment stood upright.

"What are you doing here?"

"I fell asleep watching _The Carebears_- your mother's choice. Who would make a show about happy multicoloured teddy bears?" He grimaced in revulsion and she laughed in response.

"Oh Freddy you crack me up." He rose an eyebrow. Her mouth fell open. "Have you been plucking your eyebrows?"

"No...of course not...anyway why were you going down my pants?"

"I was not!"

"Liar-I saw you, you were looking-"

"Freddy please." She groaned. Now she was humiliated. But she never knew about the bra incident in the cafeteria and how humiliating that had been. "I'm sorry I was curious...I mean you're a man, and I'm a girl-"

"So that makes it okay?" He asked in disbelief. What was with this chick? From the moment he met her he hated her.

"Excuse me Mr. Perv-"

"Back off." He growled. "I was not a pervert. And hey...Lola was silent after this. Very silent... Too silent.

"No wonder you worry your father hates you. He's a workaholic."

Lola's eyes cast downwards. How on earth had he known that? Still red faced after he caught her staring down his underwear, she cast a look at her feet.

"I appreciate you butting into my thoughts."

"This was before you screwed us over piggie."

"Have you heard from Maggie- Katherine lately?" She asked trying to change the topic.

"Nah." He scratched his chin in thought. Some daughter. "By the way. I'm in a play."

"A play?" She asked.

"Yeah...theatre- you know."

"YOU IN A PLAY?" She roared with laughter and slapped her knee.

"What's so funny about that?" He hissed.

She stopped in mid-giggle."Its not...funny it's just somewhat bizarre." She covered her mouth to stop the manly giggles from erupting. Freddy was in a dangerous mood.

"Well you know what- you're bizarre." Terrible comeback but at least it shut the giggling he-she up. "The play is called A _Different Kinda Love."_ He wasn't exactly positive why he had told her. "Thats the stupidest name I've ever heard."

A stony silence followed.

"Freddy I can't believe you wear... briefs." He gawked at her. This girl was spontaneous and unpredictable- expect the unexpected.

"What did you expect?"

"I don't know... I guess I kind of expected red and green striped boxers..." She trailed off tapping her four inch blades against her thigh playing out the rhythm to a Michael Jackson song, feeling quite silly mentioning her ridiculous musings.

"Red and green boxers?"

"Sexy." Lola joked.

So maybe she definitely had a bit of a crush on the child murderer. He certainly had no good looks going for him, and not much of a personality she could relate to, so she wasn't exactly sure what attracted her to him. At least she knew nothing was going to come of this "crush". He had made it pretty clear that he wanted to see nothing but her death, but Freddy was almost fun to be around- a little temperamental, a little violent; but nothing she couldn't handle.


	13. Dream Within A Dream

**Chapter Thirteen **

_A Dream Within a Dream_

**H**e could not get over the _nerve _of Lola gawking down his pants. Did he not have any privacy? Oh sure, yes he admitted to gawking at her body (particularly in the shower) but that was okay for _him_ and he didn't admit to thinking her chest was quite scrumptious. Something he might like to rip through with his blades and watch the blood and tissue flow...

He scrubbed himself clean as the hot water of the shower poured down. He ran the shampoo (Herbal Essences) through his hair feeling sickly feminine and not liking that factor at all. He turned the knob off and the water slipped into the drain.

The soap slipped from his hand and he squat down to pick it up- holy nightmare on Elm Street! Lola was getting _very_ beastly legs. He hadn't dared to shave. Gross.

"God damn this." He mumbled. Hopping from the shower he flailed his arms as he tripped over the wet floor and went sprawling.

"F-U-C-K!" He cursed, rubbing at the tender spot on his knee which he had landed on. A bruise would be there no doubt about it, later on.

He snatched her razor and shaving cream from under the sink and plopped down on the toilet.

"This is a bad day!" He snapped as he plunged into the toilet bowl. He had forgotten to put the lid down. "A _very_ bad day."

After setting the lid back down he uncapped the shaving cream aerosol can and shook it hard.

"I cannot believe I'm doing this." Who could believe that Freddy Krueger was hunched over his legs shaving? _I should be shaving my handsome, chiseled face not my legs.  
_He lathered the moist gel shaving cream across Lola's slender legs. Then slowly, biting fiercely at his lip, he brought the razor down gently, making a clear path in the shaving cream. So far so good so far he hadn't-

"OW!" He burst in pain as the razor left a deep, but small incision in his leg. Once again, cursing at his terrible luck (and it wasn't even Friday the thirteenth). But, oh well, he liked blood and cuts. The deeper the better. He ignored the nick and attempted to shave the rest of his leg.

"Not again." He snapped as more blood made a crimson red trail down white shaving gel. But two wasn't so bad for a first try. _I'd rather make out with Jason Voorhees then shave... _

_By the time he had completed the shave, his legs were covered in FirstAid bandages. Looks like he'd be wearing pants all week. And he had wanted to try a new leather mini skirt...Heh...uh just joking._

That night he wasn't looking forward to sleep where he'd have to look at that pantie peeking little whore, but he wasn't going to stay up all night gulping down black coffee and watching low budget black and white B horror movies- time to face the music. Well, he could always pretend that incident had never happened.

He tucked himself into his bed and sighed deeply as he rested against the propped up pillows. The phone blared irritably. He scooped it up.

"What?"

"Dad? Is that you?"

Katherine- or rather Maggie. God, why couldn't she go by her birth name? Her true name...The name her own flesh and blood had christened her. Not a name an uncaring foster parents had given her. They probably hadn't been half as good as a Daddy as he had. Why was she trying to forget Loretta and Freddy?

"Yeah, yeah its me."

"Two days okay. Two days- Saturday night we can work on the switch for sure okay- and you tell Lola that." Maggie told him from the other end of the line. "And remember- I'm doing this for that poor girl's benefit not yours." She continued coldly.

"_Aww,_ cold bitch." His voice dripped with sarcasm. But gleaming with happiness, and hung up the phone feeling better then he had in days, despite the fact that he was still a chick.  
What to do? Count sheep- nah, he would count dead children.

_One dead child...Two dead children...Three dead- _alright that wasn't helping him sleep, he was too overeager for Saturday...If he got his body back he'd be eternally grateful. Well, he'd probably forget about it after a day. But its the thought that counts.

He flicked on the radio next to his bedside and a woman's abnormally perfect voice read a news report.

"And it has been claimed that 'the Freddy Krueger copycat' has been reportedly seen once again, by a thirteen year old boy in his dreams. Police have tried speaking with the boy and are not alarmed. Children have nightmares. The boy states that in the dream the thief was _crying_ and that it is an omen of events to come...The boy's hysterical parents plead with the police that their son is telling the truth. The colossal argument ended up with the boy's father charged with assault after using aggression to a police official...And I'm Diane Dawson, tune in after this song..." The report faded into a '90s pop song and he flicked off the radio.

Lola was always screwing up _something_. Then grimacing he realized he had forgotten to ask Maggie something during her call- always something unfortunate occurring to _him_.  
He brought the phone to his ear and punched in her home phone number. After three rings the woman picked up. When she answered she was breathing heavily.

"Uh... yeah?" She panted. Freddy's eyes widened. Was she in the middle of a sex session?

"Were you having _sex_?" He asked bluntly and flatly. He did not want his little girl involved in _that _kind of business.

"Excuse me?" She hissed. "I was running down the stairs to answer the phone!" She snapped, feeling rather appalled with her...Father.

"Alright," He snarled, "Just calling to ask what time I should bring Lola and I over?"

"Sevenish. See you then..." She paused reluctantly. "Dad." She finished.

Freddy peered around his surroundings. He was in front of the tattered 1428 Elm Street- _so beautiful_, he thought wistfully. He liked this version of his home much better then the clean, tidy_ a perfect family lives here _look.

He had obviously passed out. So maybe he was sleepy after all.

"1...2 Freddy's coming for you! 3..4 Better Lock your door!" He glanced over at the tiny girls in their old fashioned puffy white dresses.

Sighing, he looked around wondering if Lola was near. He had a bone to pick with that infantile of a 17 year old. Always _blubbering_.

"5...6 Grab your crucifix..." The girls continued in their creepy child sing-song voices.

"7..8 would you shut the hell up? you're distracting me from my thoughts." Freddy snapped towards the now stunned children. One of their faces screwed up and she burst into tears. The other two comforted her warmly.

Normally, yes he _loved_ their ominous soundtrack for him. The whole effect creeped out his victims even more- but not now, not to him.

"Is...Freddy around?" He asked knowing they wouldn't know who Lola was.

"Freddy's home." One of the children that wasn't crying, retorted.

_First Freddy, now Lola... _

Lola pulled two SleepAid pills from inside her pocket. She was surprised they were there, as she had forgotten all about them...She had taken them along time ago, back when the body swap first caused this problem, just in case she couldn't sleep which that night she could not...Who would be able to sleep after switching bodies?

She had forgotten all about the pills. Curious, she wondered if they'd have any affect on her in the dream world. It wasn't reality that was for sure...But if Mr. Krueger could murder kids in dreams and they literally die in reality shouldn't minor sleeping pills work?  
Perchance, she would sleep until Freddy came to retrieve her and bring her to Maggie. She shoved the small white capsules into her mouth and gulped the bitter tasting pills down.  
Lola couldn't _believe_ how sleepy she felt. It was unlike any feeling she'd ever felt. She nearly collapsed on the way into 1428. As scary as the house appeared, she was morbid looking the house seemed almost _comforting_.

She fell onto a bed long past its days, and fell fast asleep as soon as her head hit the dusty pillow. It was odd... She was having a dream within a dream. But ignoring this thought she dozed.

_There he was... Freddy Krueger- but he was in his regular body and she was herself... He walked slowly ever so slowly towards her. She smiled seductively and twirled a strand of brown hair around her finger. It felt good to be normal again. _

"_Freddy?" She asked with a hint of a smile on her pale face._

"_Yeah?" He asked calmly and stepped once again, towards the teenager._

_She wrapped her arms around his thin waist. They stared into each other's eyes.It was as if the body swap had never occurred._

"_Its not right.." She broke away, biting her lip. "You're a killer I'm just..."_

"_Just a teenager?" He replied soothingly. "It's alright Lola- since the moment I saw you I felt this frisson, you had me gripped. You had that evil way about you." He smiled a small smile and she blushed awkwardly. "And you killing that child? It really turned me on Lola."_

_She gently tugged the brim of his tattered fedora._

"_I use to loathe you." She whispered and took his hand in hers. He nodded in brief agreement._

"_The feeling was mutual." He whispered back. Slowly the two pulled closer to each other and their lips met. Lola gazed into his blue eyes._

"_Wow...Kissing such a Sadist is an amazing feeling." He touched her face softly with one of his cold blades. He slowly pulled off her tank top and bra strap with that very same blade._

"WAKE UP!" The real Freddy Krueger had just stood up. The malicious, evil, emotionless, non leftover Freddy roared into her ear. She woke with a start and thank God. It was the most disgusting dream she had ever had and she hated seeing Freddy like that. She liked the angry-at-the-world-and-you're-no-exception Freddy.

"You know how long I've been trying to wake you up?" He hissed between white clenched teeth. "You're a real pain." Wans't the first time he had called her that. She hardly cared.

"Can you please get away from me? I'm feeling a bit revolted." She waved him off. His eyebrow rose in puzzlement.

"_Why?"_

"Nightmare..." She rubbed her eyes, not wanting to go into further detail, or admit that she hadn't minded that dream. "What is it?" She asked only slightly alarmed. It could be an emergency.

"Well Katherine said she could help us Saturday for sure." He smirked gleefully.

"Great." She spoke quietly, forcing a smile- but this wasn't all good news for her...She almost, enjoyed being Freddy, she didn't want to face the damage she and he had caused in the real world...She didn't want to ever see Kurt again, nor her nosy mother, but I suppose she still dearly loved the woman.

She didn't want to face her father and his stern rules, or the staring people wondering how she felt after the big break up with Kurt.

In Freddy's lonely and macabre world she could be herself. Not have to pretend to enjoy gossiping about people with people like Zoe, and Torrance. Brie herself was pushing the dress code limit. And besides- she had grown a fond liking for the dirty tattered old fedora- the blades had become quite nifty themselves...

"What the hell did you do to my legs?" Lola squeaked, just noticing his bandage covered legs underneath his nightgown- yes nightgown.

"Shaving episode." He tried best to change the topic. "What did your nightmare have to do with _me_?" He asked curiously.

"And back to the shaving..." Lola trailed off clasping her hands together and nicking her palm in the process.

"Back to the DREAM!" He shouted. She shuddered in the creepy, room of 1428- her parent's bedroom or rather, Freddy and Loretta's old lair.

"Fine, your story for my story?" She coaxed willingly. He nodded, whilst grumbling.

"You needed a shave and I didn't do it properly- I'm notuse to shaving leg hair- I haven't shaved in years." He finally admitted.

"I had a nightmare about the two of us involved in uh..." she cleared the potato sized lump in her throat, trying not to add that it was a rather romantic dream, like something out of a Harlequin romance. "An intimate relationship." He paled three shades.

"Ugh." They both shuddered in unison.


	14. Slumber Party

**Chapter Fourteen **

_Girl's Sleepover Session _

"**I** apologize before hand." Mrs. Renner bowed her head towards Freddy. "I understand you're _dying_ to meet your play co-star." Freddy nodded eagerly, like a puppy about to receive his treat after being praised by their master.

"Is she a real lesbian?" He blurted out, hardly acknowledging the alarmed stare she gave him.

"I'm really not too sure." Mrs. Renner cleared her throat. "Come on we'll go to the drama room- she should be there." Freddy would never act in front of the school- and luckily, he wouldn't have too once he was back in his _own _body. The only disappointing meaning of _that_ meant no kiss. Lola would be livid when she found out about this.

He rubbed his hands together and followed the teacher who pushed open the drama room door and he could hardly wait.

"Here she is! Theresa!" Mrs. Renner beamed and clapped a loud thunderous clap. The girl heard the loud sound and whirled around. Her face lit up.

"Lola Cep! Hi I'm Theresa Lane." He died. Well, not literally, but he almost fainted.

Oh.  
My.

Her buck teeth protruded from her mouth at odd angles, she snorted and then wiped her sleeve across her runny nose. Her hair was the texture and color of straw. Her braces were caked with leftover lunch and she wore coke-bottle glasses over her wide green eyes. Squares like this still existed in 2003? They'd been around while _he_ was a boy.

"I'm _so_ excited to begin working on this play." Theresa clasped his hands in hers.

He felt his throat close up with what was it-vomit perhaps?

"I can tell you two are going to get along just _great_." Mrs. Renner grinned from ear to ear.

"Do I have to kiss that _thing_?" He shuddered. Mrs. Renner's mouth dropped, and the glow in Teresa's eyes dimmed.

"_Lola Cep_." Mrs. Renner hissed. "We do not talk about our classmates like that.

"There aren't any sex scenes in this are there?"

"_No_." Mrs. Renner snapped leading Theresa and him to the other end of the room. "Let's begin rehearsal immediately!" The mutant glanced sadly at Krueger who scowled back. She was the most disgusting thing he'd yet to lay eyes on.

By the time the play rolled around to the big kiss scene he was sprouting a cold sweat all over his body. He fidgeted restlessly in his position, regretting offering to do the part to begin with- was it too late to back out? Mrs. Renner would hold a never ending grudge against Lola for the rest of her senior year but he cared about only his _own_ ass.

"Simone?" Theresa read aloud from the script. "Can I kiss you?" It was cheesy romance play, set out to touch the hearts of all audience members alike and it was absolutely sickening. Why had he agreed to be a part of this joke?

Theresa stepped toward Freddy, her lanky body towering over him. She leaned down towards the nightmare stalker and their lips slowly met.

He pulled away quickly sputtering with her saliva. Well as they say, the show must go- meaning kiss or no kiss. It was doubtful Freddy was aware of this theater etiquette.

Brie tugged at Freddy's cotton cardigan on the rush to period three class.

"You've _so_ got to come over tonight- its Friday." She rose her arms to the heavens. "Big sleepover at my place- bring all your magazines and makeup!" She winked and rushed her separate way. He halted in the middle of the hallway traffic jam.

Sleepover? With girls? He'd never even had a sleepover with boys and now he was having one with girls? No possible way.

He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Girls. Nude girls. Girls in bras and panties. The final bell pierced the air and he took his time getting to class.

Freddy wasn't quite sure why he was standing on Brie's doorstep clutching a sleeping bag ringing her doorbell. He heard a thud, giggles from inside the picturesque house. He really couldn't believe Lola had threatened him if he didn't go to the sleepover party- she threatened him by promising she would bring her razor and shave his legs for five hours straight.

The door was flung open and a breathless Brie greeted him.

"You came! We are going to have so much fun! You're the last to arrive!" She ushered him in the neat and tidy house.

"Pizza!" Zoe shrieked as the doorbell rang a second time. "She ordered pizza." She added to Freddy. The girls stampeded to the front door and paid eagerly, for their three pizzas.

"Oh!" One girl, Tamara groaned as she scarfed down her fourth slice of greasy, cheesy pizza. "I'm _totally_ going to be a tub of lard after this. I'm gonna be the size of a blimp!" He wasn't much of a pizza person so he helped himself to one slice. Brie cranked up her stereo and loud rap music belted out of the speakers. He felt his headache slowly kick in.

When they had finished their greasy treat he followed them into the den.

"_The Shining_? _Prom Night _or _Fear Dot Com?"_ Brie asked them, holding up the three DVDs and all six girls began eagerly voicing their opinion. They chose _The Shining _after ten minutes of straight arguing. Freddy was bored to tears as the girls shrieked and clutched at each other.

As the credits rolled down Freddy wiped at his sleepy eyes. He was ready to call it a night.

"Who's ready for me to curl their hair?" Brie squealed as she led the girls into her room. A flood of pink, stuffed animals and Powerpuff Girl posters. She plugged in her iron and pushed Freddy to the plush double bed. Where were the naked girls?

"I'll do your hair for you Lo!"

"No!"

"I insist!" She patted him on the shoulder.

"What do you guys think of me going steady with Matt?" Torrance asked. Freddy rolled his eyes at the conversation topic. This is what girls did at sleepovers-gossip all night?

Brie finished tampering with his now bushy hairdo and the girls gather around in a clump of limbs and pajamas, casually piled against each other. Freddy remained alone on the double bed, trying his hardest to pull the curls out of his hair.

"I'm _so _mad, my family doctor told me I can never wear a tampon." Zoe wailed. "I get _sick_ every time I try to insert one. Probably symptoms of TSS or whatnot. I feel like I'll be wearing pads like a twelve year old preteen forever." The girls all began to tell their own tampon situations and embarrassing period moments, and Freddy pretended to examine a stain on the ceiling, swallowing the lump in his throat. This was torture. People would prefer this to cutting up someone with a few knives?

"What do you use Lola? Tampon, pad or both?" Torrance asked him casually. Freddy gazed wide eyed at the six girls intensely staring at him.

"Uh." He felt his face heat up. "Pads?" He spat.

"Can I paint your nails?" Zoe asked, not waiting for a reply. Instead, she uncapped a bottle of hot-pink nail varnish and began doing his toes. He wriggled them away and she slapped him playfully.

"Stay still!" She giggled.

"So Lola... Any unusual nightmares at 1428 yet?" Tamara asked curiously. Torrance cleared her throat loudly, seeking the attention to be on herself. Now this was a topic he could relate to.

"Now I don't see what's the fuss about him. I mean he's a really.good.dancer." Torrance elaborately gestured with her arms.

They all began chattering at once again about dance, Christina Aguilera's new music video and Freddy Krueger.

"There has been a few deaths at that house." Tamara shivered. Unlike her friends, she had interests that expanded beyond shopping and boys. Dark things like 1428 Elm Street's mysterious past intrigued her. "One girl that lived there back in 1984 was actually _killed _a couple years after moving _out_ of there."

"By who-the Bogeyman?" Brie rolled her eyes sarcastically and a girl called Sammy giggled.

"Freddy Krueger _is_ the bogeyman." Tamara explained loudly over the hush of talk. The chattering stopped abruptly. Freddy leaned eagerly towards Tamara's direction, curious of what she had to say.

"The bogeyman is basically anything you fear- which Krueger supposedly can become."

"Who exactly is he?" Sammy asked. Her small brain had led her to many failing marks in classes.

"Well." Tamara cracked her knuckles. "Supposedly he lived when our grandparents did..." She said ominously, setting the mood tense.

"He poisoned all their children and so they burned him at the stake- he comes back to get revenge on them for that- and taking away his young son. He wears a blue and green striped-"

"That is _all _wrong." Freddy snapped, finally speaking up. "_So_ wrong.""Well that's just what _I_ heard." Tamara mumbled in defense.

"Here is the real story bitches...A bunch of assholes decided to seek revenge on a sexy young man who had killed their children. So what right? So after being released from court with the verdict 'not guilty' they burned him alive in his home. A few dream demons gave him the opportunity to stay alive but only in dreams. He agreed and so he seeks his revenge on the children of the parent's who killed him. What's worse? Kill you or your precious children?" He rushed in one gulp of breath. "And his sweater is _red _and green!"

"Wow. You're a walking, talking History book." Tamara breathed. He shrugged casually but feeling quite good for letting all that anger out.

"Truth question." Sammy spoke aloud. "How far have you gone with a boy?" She grinned and some giggled.

"Second base." Tamara admitted sheepishly. Second base? What was this baseball or some other stupid sport? Freddy wondered.

"All.the.way." Torrance bragged. The girls nodded and went around the circle.

"Cep?" Brie asked prodding Freddy with a long French manicured fingernail.

"Uh,first base?"

"Holding hands and kissing. That's it?" Torrance burst out laughing and clapped her hand over her mouth to stifle the giggles. _Die. Kill. Rip. Tear. Blood. Begging for mercy. Fire. Rage. Nightmares. _

He was mad. No he was more then mad- he was a _rage. _

"_All the way."_ He snapped back. Torrance's brown eyes widened and a grin broadened against her appealing features. She whistled and clapped her hands in respect.

Brie raced over to her CD player and clapping her hands, she popped in a disc and hit play. 'Billie Jean' boomed through the speakers and immediately, laughing her head off, began doing a fairly realistic impression of Michael Jackson. The others joined in the laughing and moonwalking to the rhythm of the music. Freddy watched in complete horror- and he thought they were idiots _before_?

"Come on Lola!" Zoe grabbed him and began spinning him across the room. He stood there in the midst of dancing bodies and Zoe tried to get him to move his stiff limbs. No way. Absolutely _no one _would make him dance like that. Or dance at all. When the song ended the girls breathing heavily, plopped down to rest and laugh and marvel at their silliness.

"That does _not_ leave this room!" Torrance announced solemnly and the girls nodded in unison. "Why didn't you join us Lola?" She asked quizzically. A few nodded their agreement.

"Tired." He lied.

"I'm _sweating_." Brie groaned and yanked her sweatshirt over her head so that she was left in her lacy, crimson red bra. Freddy gawked at the half naked teenager. "Will someone pass me my tank top?"

The girls, if they noticed this girl wearing nothing but her lingerie, they didn't seem to act like they minded at all. To his mere delight he watched as several of the other girls began casually changing in front of him too- oh if they only knew there was a man, a _killer_ among their midst- this gave him _great_ pleasure.


	15. Reversing the Spell

**Chapter Fifteen **

_Reversing the Spell_

"**A**lright are you two ready? Maggie asked seriously. She shot an icy glare in the direction of her dad, but remembered Lola Cep was in that body not her father.

"_Hey_!" Lola replied in defense. It wasn't _her_ fault she was a monster- well technically it was, but that was besides the point and yes, she wasn't planning on handing over the body back to Krueger.

"Alright I was thinking maybe...Have you ever seen _Double, Double Toil and Trouble_?"She asked Lola.

"That movie with Mary Kate and Ashley?" Lola asked unimpressed.

"Well yes...I was thinking maybe you guys need to say something nice about each other- or something you think would break the spell." She couldn't imagine _ever _complimenting her bastard of a father, and now this poor young child had to.

Freddy and Lola exchanged bewildered looks.

"Um alright." Lola began. "You are very nice." She said flatly.

"Something _true_!" Maggie muttered.

"I heard that." Freddy scowled at his daughter.

"You've got a neat hat."

"Not materialistic!" Maggie sighed in exasperation- they were getting nowhere.

"Right, right. Okay you're pretty funny." Lola said in as much kindness as she could muster.

"Nothing happened." Freddy snapped.

"You've got to say something too!" Lola argued.

"Fine. You've got a nice body." Both girls stared at him. "You spent all your money on me for the plane ticket which was..." He gulped the lump in his throat. "You were very uh," He sputtered. "I thought it was..."

"Say it Dad, it won't kill you!" Maggie rolled her eyes.

"It was _decent_." He shuddered. Him saying that word about someone else? That was a _joke_. Nothing happened once again. Lola glanced at her arm.

"I'm still in his body." She sighed.

The threesome were in Maggie's spacious basement. No living person spent time down there, so they were free to do and say what they wanted with Hallie out of earshot.

How much was it to ask to get back his body? Was he going to have to _PRAY _next? No way.

"I'm a freak." She lied. "A freak with a dumb hat and gross skin!" Freddy shot her a cold stare. If looks could kill he wouldn't need those four blades.

"Oh come _on_!" Maggie threw up her arms. "I give up!"

"NO!" Freddy shouted. He scrambled over to the woman. "PLEASE!"

"Well you two can come up with ideas too you know."

"I'm trying." Lola grumbled. Her hand rubbed against the rough textured skin.

"The reversing process is obviously s supernatural." Freddy scorned.

"Freddy you _are_ supernatural." Lola pointed out. "You only come in dreams."

"I'M NOT DONE!" He turned to her with venom in his eyes. "So maybe you can reach into me and pull my soul out of your-"

"You and souls." Maggie rolled her eyes. "That's stupid. This is reality not the dream world- you can't do that here or she'll kill you and she'll be stuck in your gruesome body." Evidently, Maggie thought of everything.

"Let's become one!" Lola shouted. "That might reverse the spell!"

"Kiss?" Freddy asked grinning.

"No." Lola frowned.

"Sex?"

"DAD!"

"It was just a suggestion." Freddy grumbled. He hated taking orders! He was always in charge not someone else and especially not his daughter.

"Well your suggestions suck." Lola muttered.

"_You _suck." Freddy retorted. Lola stuck her tongue out at him. Immature little-

"STOP! You act younger then your age." Maggie pointed to Lola. "And you act younger then _me_." She told her father.

"Let's try this!" Lola closed her eyes and slowly swayed back and forth, humming. "_Oh spirits! Send our souls back into their original body-oh spirits_-"

"Who do you think I am? Some Catholic? It won't work for me." Freddy pointed out and she stopped in mid sway.

"Well then lets try this- GIVE ME BACK MY BODY!" Lola shrieked deeply. Well if Freddy's vocal chords could shriek.

"Maybe you guys should just stay in each other's bodies." Maggie snapped her fingers. "Then there will be several sufficient benefits. There will be no more unpreventable child murders-"

"That sounds like a-" Lola started to say.

"I think NOT!" Freddy grabbed her by her shirt collar. Bad idea Maggie. Very bad idea.

Lola scratched at the itchy fabric of the red and green sweater, Freddy bit his lip and Maggie tapped her foot in thought.

"Well..." Lola said thoughtfully.

"_Well_." Freddy mimicked her.

"Screw you Krueger." She snapped. They were both in irritable moods.

"Sure!" He laughed cruelly. Maggie shouted. Lola, well she decided to come clean before they really _did_ switch back.

"The truth is... I don't think I want to give you back your body." She began uneasily. He was going to kill her for this one!

"_WHAT_?" Maggie and Freddy asked in shocked unison.

"I like it... I mean its a little lonely- but peaceful- and I'm too ashamed to face Kurt... And my friends and..."

"No w_ay_!" He slammed his fist against the wall, nearing breaking the fragile bones. "I can't believe this-I thought you wanted your body back?" He wailed.

"I _did_." She nervously bit her nails. "But its so much easier being you. You have no problems to stress over, no deadlines to meet, no worries about being stabbed in the back."

"True." Freddy smiled cockily. But the ego trip faded quickly and his anger took over. "Yes I do! I have no companionship. No daughter to help me." He looked pointedly at Maggie who shook her head in a warning tone. "And I'm running out of half decent victims!" He threw up his hands in exasperation.

"You have powers and I don't. My entire friendship group are a bunch of two faced gossiping-"

"_That_ I'd agree on." Freddy added rudely. "But I want my body back. I hate it all...Your world, your body." He narrowed his eyes. "And especially that-time-a-month." He adjusted the choice of topic and quickly rushed forward to Lola and stood in front of her. Gritting his teeth he grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her back and forth. The fedora slipped onto the floor.

"_Give me back my body!" _He shouted. Maggie shushed him in reply. He snatched the fedora and plunked it down on his head. "This is _mine_- not yours!" He was _freaking_ out and could get very, very violent results.

"Don't _touch _me!" Lola hissed rubbed her sore shoulders. "You're never. _Ever_. Getting this body back- you don't deserve it bastard." Lola rose the bladed glove adorning her hand and slashed outwards towards him in anger, although it would be her body she damaged, she planned to never live in it again.

Freddy whipped out his fingertips in survival instinct and the blades locked with his fingers. There was an abrupt jolt, like a bolt of electricity. It ran through the two bewildered people. They shot backwards and crash landed onto the ground. A flash of green light burst in the room and blinded them for a minute or two.

Freddy groaned and rubbed at his head. He felt terribly dizzy- but there he felt a... fedora instead! He glanced down at his hands and then at his red n' green striped sweater in wonder.

"I'M BACK!" He shouted gleefully. "It worked!" He clapped his hands against his palm avoiding the sharp blades.

Lola sighed heavily.

_Well I suppose it won't be **that** terrible-it was nice while it lasted_. She thought to herself. It felt so, so strange to be back in a female body- no blades, no funny hat, no red and green striped sweater- as itchy as it had been. She missed it tenderly.

Maggie turned to Freddy. "Now you. Get the hell out of my life."

"Gladly." Freddy lied. What was her problem?

"Well time to get out of here." He shouted happily. "Dream world here I come- my boiler room misses me!" He screeched with laughter.

"That's it?" Lola asked. "No goodbye?" She was almost sad. Would she never see this madman Krueger again? "Krueger do you have any idea how long I've had a thing for you?" She mumbled quietly, her head down.

"Bon voyage babe!" And Freddy disappeared into thin air, not hearing Lola's last words.


	16. Expecting the Unexpected

**Chapter Sixteen**

_Expecting the unexpected_

**I**t was a great relief to be free of Lola's wretched female body and have the old fedora back on. He had never felt more powerful in his _entire _life and couldn't wait to set out into the dream world to kill more children. Maybe because he was so eternally grateful for his body back.

It was almost awkward knowing Lola had occupied his body for awhile and he had occupied hers. Knowing he had seen her naked and vice versa. At least he wouldn't be invited to anymore sleepovers- unless _that_ was to kill. There were some things he would miss about the real world; such as watching slasher horror movies all night long and criticizing the obvious mistakes the killers had made.

But first things first. The one person to slay after driving him to the brink of insanity whilst he had been Lola. An asshole who didn't deserve to _breath_.

He awaited the few hours until Kurt was fast asleep before he began his descent to Kurt's mind.

Kurt drooled as he slept and his hair was tousled as he snored. Freddy awaited for the boy to be into a sleep so deep he would dream.

Kurt's eyes flickered open. He peered around his room. He was asleep but yet this seemed so vivid. He could practically smell his sweaty gym socks and leftover Doritos. He could feel the chill creeping in from the open window and the blowing breeze. Then he heard a giggle. A girlish giggle coming from the shadowy corner of his messy bedroom.

"Who's that?" Kurt called out and the figure stepped into view. It was willowy blond woman who wore a small miniskirt and low-cut top, which plunged low into her cleavage.

"Did I frighten you?" She whispered. He swallowed and shook his head.

"No you didn't."

"Good." She replied.

"Who are you?" He asked curiously and she began to head for the door with her back turned. "Wait." He followed her at a slow pace.

"You'll just have to catch me to find out!" She giggled behind her hand and fled the room. He jogged at a steady pace after her. There she was up ahead. He pushed open his front door and followed the beautiful creation as she disappeared around the bend in the street. As he turned the corner he realized he was no longer on his suburban street. He was in a boiler room and a creepy room it was. Steam, the sounds of furnaces working.

"Where are you?" He shouted and it echoed, bouncing off the metal furnaces and railings. A massive labyrinth of hissing pipes and boilers. He saw a flash of golden hair on the floor level above him and ran, forgetting his dignity and tore up the stairs. There she was. Waiting at the end of the pathway.

"Aw, come on!" He groaned as his tiredness was beginning to show. He wiped sweat from his forehead. The temperature of the boiler room was getting to him. "Aren't you tired missy?"

She giggled seductively in reply. He liked women who played hard to get, unlike Lola who was just... _Always_ there. Not that he didn't sometimes get the longing cravings for that way she tickled him under his-

"No." She answered. "Are _you_ tired?"

He didn't want to seem weaker then she.

"Of course not- I just want to get to know this fine looking woman." He grinned and licked his moist lips.

"I told you the rules now play fair." And then she was gone. But he was going to catch that blond fiend this time.

He turned and took the opposite direction so when she ran turned the corner, he would meet up with her and this time without a doubt she wouldn't escape.

Just as Kurt predicted he propelled himself towards the vixen. He grabbed hold of her golden tanned arm and examined her cleavage.

"I caught you this time and fair is fair!" He protested. "Who are you and...Are you single?" Freddy's predictions had been correct. He was _always_ right. Kurt never changed, he was a brainless dumb ass who couldn't get his priorities straight.

"Yeah I'm single." She replied. "And my name is FREDDY!" An arm reached out and snagged Kurt by the skin of his neck with the four finger-knives on his hand. From a blond woman, to a badly burned killer wearing a fedora. The blades slid inside the thin flesh of Kurt's throat and Kurt spitting up thick blood collapsed.

"ARGH! _Fuck_. Oh g-god! Oh god help me, I'm bleeding." Kurt grabbed at the red liquid dripping from the wound. "This is just a d-dream! Shit, shit it won't stop bleeding." He wailed, examining his bloodstained fingertips. "It feels so _Real_!" He sputtered and Freddy howled with laughter at the expression of dismay on Kurt's face.

"Aww,whatsa matter Kurt? Want a kiss from your babe? Well I'm not blond, but I am kissable!" He puckered his lips mockingly and took off the fedora chuckling and plopped it back on his head. Kurt screamed through the blood spurting from his mouth.

"Please man. Dude you gotta help me!" Kurt wept. The realization hit Kurt. "I'm gonna _die_ in here."

"Think twice before you fuck with _me_." Freddy growled kicking Kurt aside with his boots.

"You? W-who the-"

"Don't mess with _the_ Nightmare Master." He snapped. Well he wasn't going to explain to this guy, he was going to die anyway. Freddy pointed a blade towards Kurt. In response, Kurt shot back and plummeted into a furnace, knocking the wind out of him.

He then proceeded to tear his blades across Kurt's handsome features. Kurt hadn't just passed out, he had lost at least three pints of blood. He was as good as dead.

"Got what you deserved little prick." Freddy mumbled, blew off his knives in a satisfied expression.

"Tonights breaking news, another brutal murder has occurred in Springwood." The news broadcast enlightened the screen and the program Lola had been watching vanished. She grumbled and rubbed at her sleepy eyes.

"A teenage boy was found brutally mutilated in his bed. The weapon is suspected to be of about four razor blades. The Freddy Krueger impostor seems to be the number one suspect in his death." The shot change to a recent school photo of the boy. And that boy was more then just familiar, it was the very boy Lola had lost her virginity to within a week of knowing him. _Kurt_. It was Kurt and it had been no impostor that had killed him. It wasn't the work of an impostor- it was Fred Charles Krueger.

"We recommend _you_ set a curfew for your child." The newscaster's expressionless face disappeared and the program continued.

At first she felt sorrow. No matter _how_ Kurt had treated her at one point she had thought she had loved him dearly and now he was pretty well, dead.

Should she cry? Call up Kurt's parents and apologize with great sympathy at the loss? Kurt had been nothing but a two timing prick and now he had bled to his death.

Then a curl of a smile quivered on her lips and slowly twisted into a wild grin, her eyes glinting eyes.

"Nice one Krueger. Nice..."


	17. We Meet Again

**Chapter Seventeen**

_We Meet Again_

**One Month Later**  
**"W**ell, well, well..." Lola dared to breathe as she took in her surroundings, an all too familiar setting of a bleak boiler room, one which had seen its prolific share of murder and anguish. It was as if the room were alive and breathing. Puffs of hissing steam rose in clouds around her, like a gentle, warm mist.

She felt the frigid cold of solid metal against the flesh of her bare arm, her nostrils catching the also familiar scent of steel and decay. Her nightgown was thin and practically transparent and she was pimpled with goosebumps.

_Great. Just __perfect__. Another chance for Krueger to catch her off guard._

"Freddy?" She exclaimed, spinning around to face an equally surprised child murderer. "Long time no see." She finished, clasping his grimy left hand in hers.

"Cep." Hr growled.

"Where have you been?" She fought the urge to pull him into a bear hug.

"Around." He retorted. "Dreams to invade, people to kill." He shrugged nonchalantly. What was it worth if he didn't show off a little?

"I wish you could come to my 18th birthday party..." She patted him affectionately on the shoulder and he swiped at her arm. "But I think all the victims might turn you on." She laughed.

"I don't exactly get along with your set of friends." He sniffed. The image of Brie and Zoe popped in his head for a split second and vanished as quickly as it had come.

"Happy early birthday." He grumbled.

"Thanks!" She giggled. The words just didn't seem right coming from Mr. Almighty-Elm-Street-Killer. "When's yours?" She asked, smirking.

He scowled.

"I've _never _celebrated my birthday."

She clucked her tongue and shook her head in disbelief.

"Never had a birthday party, not even growing up?" He shot her a nasty glare that stopped her shortly. He didn'tmind her- but that didn't mean he wasn't entitled to push her around and tweak her low, teenage self esteem.

"You know I still haven't gotten my driver's license." She frowned at this. Most of her friends did, Lola just hadn't gotten around to it. "Maybe you can give me some pointers?"

It had been a long time since he had gotten behind the wheel, besides driving that bus into the desert grounds and scaring the pants off the mullet-happy 80s' teens, as well as smacking head on into the John Doe. That didn't really count.

"You bother me." He clenched and unclenched his gloved fist. She took note of this reflex and laughed it off.

"Your threats amuse me, Krueger. You would never hurt me. Never." She smiled broadly and he cracked a tiny smile, which was more grimace than anything.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." He trailed off. You could never be too sure with Freddy Krueger. His presence called for keen ears and acute vision. You always had to be on your feet, waiting and watching for his every sinister move.

"Well anyway, when I _do_ get my license I'll give you a drive because it'll be my first taxi job-" She exclaimed eagerly.

"I think not." He interrupted, cutting her off in mid sentence. "I'd rather be _dissected_." He never stopped pumping out the insults; they came as naturally as smoothing your hair down on a windy day is.

She bit her lip until she tasted the metallic tang of her blood. She was almost offended by his comment, but chose to maintain what little dignity she retained, after the many days spent curbing his aggression.

"You've got _serious_ anger issues." She lamented. Then her face grew grave as she remembered something that had happened five weeks ago. Something the whole of Springwood was grieving on. They may not have agreed on the proper techniques to nourish a flowerbed, or if Mr. Jones was sleeping with the Spanish gardener, but the death of, "a nice boy, one had a real good head on his shoulder" was undoubtedly the town tragedy.

"You _murdered _Kurt."

He bowed low with pride.

"That I did." He beamed. "Quick and _messy_." He recollected that night. Remembering how great it had felt to be back in the business, the natural adrenaline rush the slaying provided. The feeling still hadn't ebbed away.

"Well at first I was _sad_ about it..." She trailed off, thinking of what to say next. "He was my boyfriend; he was the first real semblance of normality I had moving to Springwood. But then I thought about it." A smile crept upon her face. "And I thought about it real hard, and then it hit me; good riddance!" She raised her palm with a crooked smile. Freddy stared for a few seconds before it clicked in what she wanted him to do. "Don't leave me hanging!"

He slapped her palm with his non-gloved hand.

"I thought you'd be pissed." He pouted. He was hoping he'd put Lola into a state of unimaginable unhappiness because that was what he liked to do- upset the friends and relatives of loved ones after he killed them until they were past normal recovery.

She shook her head.

"He wasn't an honest guy. He betrayed me after I gave him everything." She let out her breath- okay, so it was a little upsetting that a person with whom she had once been inseparable with was now buried six feet underground. But only mildly.

"_Ah_, well." Freddy drummed his blades against a railing. "It's a real shame you didn't see the look on his face when I sunk these bad boys into those rippling biceps." He blew on the tips of his blades.

She shuddered inwardly, thoughts of blood, guts, and gore surfacing-about Kurt.

"You went through _so_ many hardships being me for awhile." She chuckled at the memories. They had occurred only weeks before, but it felt as though it had been another lifetime. Time passed quickly, and that was good enough for her.

"I'd say." He grimaced and shivered.

"I quit the play by the way." She told him.

It had been difficult and unnerving to approach Mrs. Renner and deal with the guilt the eccentric teacher would force her hand upon. And, try as she might to be calm, collected and reasoning, the director had been livid, yelling, and near tears, begging for Lola to logical reason as to why. No one else in their right mind was willing to play the erotic role Freddy had been, and Lola knew how "right" his state of mind was.

They had probably made the right decision to cancel the production, as well as saved a good chunk of the money designated to the drama department. She couldn't very well explain that well, she hadn't exactly been herself when "she" had piped up for the part. Mrs. Renner thought it was _Lola _she was casting as the lead female, not a legendary serial killer who never really died.

"I'm not much of an actor." She shrugged. Like Freddy cared. He had, as he had proclaimed in the past, moved on to bigger and better things. "Hey!" Her face lit up as a means of changing the subject (the thought of Mrs. Renner's bloated face and teary beady eyes as Lola excused herself from the major play production of the school year was not reassuring) "Want to arm wrestle?"

"_No_." He replied automatically. He had never been much of an arm wrestler and his biceps had never exactly been body builder replicas. And heck, he didn't want to risk losing to a girl. Frankly, it was bad enough _all_ those chicks had defeated him back in the 1980's. Like Kristen and Nancy, Alice and that girly-boy Jesse. Though, he was no longer a twentieth century man.

"I do knives, not combat." He shook his head.

She nodded. "Well gosh It's pretty cool seeing you again. I didn't think you would _ever_ return- in fear I might go and switch us again!" She smiled at the trace of alarm on his face.

"If that ever happened again I'd slit my wrists." He brought a hand limply to his forehead in faux-dramatic, such as he had seen some of his male victims do when he interrupted their acoustic guitar playing-the ones with the styled black hair and tight pants.

He began pacing. He was wasting precious time here, he could be preying upon a kid tight now, not making small chat and losing brain cells.

"Oops!" She covered her mouth with her hand as if she had forgotten something, and she had. She pulled something from her nightgown pocket. It was concealed inside a dirty old rag.

"Here is the glove, the very one that took the last breath from thousands of kids and caused a chaotic switch." She handed it to him, but wasn't sure why. Letting go of it also let go of the thousands of recollections this tool had brought her.

It was almost a sort of warped souvenir- a reminder of what they had experienced together, and the toy of a person who was far from forgettable.

"You carry it around with you?" He scoffed. "Who do you think you are? Freddy Krueger or something?"

She scowled as he snatched back the glove.

"I don't know why I keep it." She blushed and added lamely, "Protection I guess."

"Protection? From whom?"

"From nightmares. Not you though- you don't scare _me_."

He let out a small growl and she chuckled, playfully punching him on the arm.

"I'm kidding Freddy-you're terrifying!" She said as her stomach let out an angry growl of protest.

"I'm starving! Think you could teleport us to Taco Bell or something?" She asked and it wasn't long before he was aiming another warning look in her direction. She came to the abrupt conclusion that Taco Bell and food in general would have to wait.

"Truth question: did you have a crush on any one at my school? Any busty babe?" She urged.

"Get the fuck away from me!" He snarled, making a swipe for her chest.

"Hey, this is _my_ dream!" She objected, leaping backwards. "Let's maintain our anger!" Freddy ignored her and began walking in the opposite direction, ducking around corners whilst the teen followed close behind.

"Where are we going?"

"To kill!" He grinned knowing she would never stick around for a proposition like that. She poised an eyebrow.

"Most kids around Springwood are probably extinct around here because of you."

He stopped suddenly and she crashed into his rigid body. She let out a groan of the momentary pain and backed out of the way.

"Why are you following me?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Oh come on, we're friends and you _know_ it!" She laughed and dodged another swipe.

It had taken a long time to transfer her thoughts from Krueger into the daily scuffles and forget her feelings for him. When she had finally succeeded, here he was in her dreams again. The dreams that only came when the moon illuminated the sky and the city slept, (and she had taken a lot of daytime naps). There was a long silence following. Okay, Lola was being a bit of a nuisance-but only a bit.

"Sorry, Freddy. I was just kind of excited to see you."

This stopped him quickly and she knew it had affected him, despite his impenetrable surface. She glanced down at her stopwatch and realized how much time had crept up on her in the boiler room. Time seems to _soar_ when you are asleep and dreaming deeply. Her alarm was ready to go off in three minutes for school.

"I've gotta go soon, Freddy. Any last words?" She asked feeling almost regretful, knowing this would probably be their last encounter. It was how it was meant to be.

"Nope." He fixed the fedora atop his head.

"Bye Freddy!" She threw herself at him, also throwing away her previous inhibitions, and took him in her warm embrace, squeezing for all she had. Only jumping away quickly to avoid any chance of finding his blades embedded in her skin.

His wide eyes finally managed to subside to their normal size.

He had met many people in his life. All kinds of them. Varying in age, shape, size, race and sex. Despite their differences as humankind, they had all one thing in common. It was the kind of emotions they revealed, that only a boogeyman can withdraw from within a person, but no one had displayed the kind of unconditional affection Lola had just.

"I have _one_ thing to say kid..." He said slowly, crossing his arms across his chest, the memories of Lola's havoc never fading..."Don't go snooping in any abandoned furnaces in the near future."

In response, she winked.

The last glimpse of Krueger she would ever see was the bemused smile that stole across his face, before her alarm sounded and the boiler room disappeared before her eyes-but for the final time.


End file.
